Burned Blinding Desires
by anime poison
Summary: this story is about kagome becoming mated to Kouga and both return to the kaede's village to retrieve Shippo her adoptive son when all of a sudden they learn Kikyou has been deceiving them this whole time and is involved with naraku...read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Burned Blinding Desires **

It was dark upon midnight as the illuminating light was shinning down upon the face of the earth from the moon. In the distance away from all civilization the wind howled as water fell from the rapid falls. Steam had risen above the sacred grounds. With that a fog was created and emerged over the surrounding area, which could lure and trap unwanted visitors. Suddenly the cry of a wolf was heard in the distance, causing the bathing maiden to jump slightly at the sound. There she was, her rounded yet curvy shaped body mapped out in the springs of the waterfall and moonlight. Sitting near the falls, she leaned against the rocks and closed her icy sapphire blue eyes while letting the water pour onto her soft rose petal skin. She began bathing once more while washing her hair. Soon she started singing a luring melody that caused tears to fall.

**EVANESCENCE LYRICS**

**"Forever Gone, Forever You"**

I wanted you to be with me

For so long I don't even know why now

But now that I've given up on you

Defiantly you see me

Walking away I see the pain

You put me through

Lost in your game to change the same

Forever gone, forever you

There's something very wrong about this

I think you knew all along somehow

You'll only take me to change my mind

And leave me broken and defeated

So far away I see the truth

I see through you

Now that I know the way you play

I don't want to

Walking away I see the pain

You put me through

Lost in your game to change the same

Forever gone, forever you

End of song…

Hearing the luring melody was spell binding as he suddenly appeared from the shadows. He stood there as he observed the beautiful maiden bathing in the springs. The wind gently swept around him. His long black hair that was tied back and he was dressed in animal fur hides and clothing. His icy blue eyes were so cold that if you were caught gazing into them…there was no promise of salvation neither escaping. He could smell her previously shredded tears. Before he could do anything about, he had found himself already at her side. There he caught her gaze. At first he half expected her to run away, scream, or slap him in the face for intruding while she was bathing. But she did not. Instead she just looked at him with those sad eyes of hers. It looked like she had faced a battle, a battle of the heart and lost completely. No emotion was left in those icy sapphire blue eyes from which he last remembered seeing. Her happy go lucky smile was gone and replaced by a frown. Taking his hands he cupped her face into them.

"Why do you cry? Kagome?" he asked.

"Kouga…don't fret over me, it's nothing." Kagome said.

"It's not nothing, it's got to be something." Kouga said.

Kagome looked up into Kouga's face and smiled weakly.

"It does not matter anymore." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome tell me what is wrong." Kouga persuaded.

"It does not matter anymore, myself included. Something very precious was stolen from me and I cannot get it back. I was used and cast away to the side. Left to die. Left to wander alone in this realm of darkness…" Kagome began.

"Kagome where is this all coming from?" Asked a concerned Kogua.

"Nothing matters anymore…it's better not to fix what is already broken and cannot be put back together." She cried letting the tears fall.

"Kagome whatever it is tell me, you know I cannot bare to see you this way." Kouga said whipping away Kagome's tears. "Don't cry any more for him."

"Sweet Kouga, you were always there for me." Kagome said. "How could I've been so blind? I- I should of seen the truth he was going to decieve me but that was something I didn't want to admit."

"It's something not everyone wishes to face." Kouga simply stated.

"All of this time…I thought it was Inuyasha was the one I love…but I was wrong. He hurt me for the last time and I can no longer forgive him anymore." Kagome said. "Kouga all this time I've felt emotionless but when you're around…I feel whole. Everything just seems right when you're by my side."

Kouga listened to Kagome and felt the pain he once had in his heart slowly fade away.

"Kouga what I'm trying to say is…I can no longer go on living in this world without you. You alone can save me and stop this pain I feel. Only you can save my forsaken soul." Kagome spoke softly.

"Kagome." Kouga breathed absorbing every word pouring from her mouth.

Both were silent for that moment being, then suddenly Kouga embraced Kagome into his arms holding onto her tightly.

"Never again will you need to feel sorrow. Never again will you need to feel the pain and misery my love. I will be there for you always if you allow me to remain by your side. " Kouga said. "I will make your dreams a reality."

"Only you." Kagome whispered. "This will yet become my final fantasy."

Kouga held Kagome with his arms around her waist, while drawing her into a kiss that would take more than a lifetime to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Burned Blinding Desires**

**Chapter two**

"I need you now more then ever." She moaned while wrapped tightly in his embrace. "Kouga..." She whispered.

"Hai Kagome." Kouga spoke softly as he gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"This will yet become my final fantasy." Kagome whispered.

"Only you." Kouga spoke as he drew Kagome into a kiss with passion.

Then they pulled apart.

"You're soak and wet." She spoke. "Gomen."

He turned her chin back to face him with a puzzled look upon his face.

"Tis not your fault Kagome-Chan." He spoke softly as he caressed the side of her face. "There is no need to apologize."

Kagome turned around with her back facing Kouga as tears slid gently down her angelic face.

"How silly of me, it's just... everything that I do seems wrong now. My life has turned dramatically upside down and it feels like I've entered this black hole from which I cannot escape. My heart feels like it's been ripped out of my body and broken to pieces. Why is it everything I seem to love and care about disappears or fades away? Will I never be able to experience true love again?" Kagome asked.

Kouga stepped forward and turned Kagome around to face him as both their gazes locked. He kissed her face as he began to lick away her tears with his tongue. He tasted her sadness and it devastated him to see her that way.

"You will Kagome." He spoke.

"How? Aren't I nothing but a replica of a powerful miko? Aren't I nothing but a cast of a mere shadow? Am I really a separate person with a complete different soul?" She asked.

"You are because I could tell from the first moment I saw you Kagome. You defend and fight for the people you love and care about. You defend the strong and the weak no matter who they are, where they come from, and you never judge. I'd always admired you Kagome, and I know I never really showed it to you except when I went around calling you my woman. Kagome that's where I was mistaken...you just aren't my woman, your the air that I breathe, you determination is what keeps me motivated, you are far more than any man can wish or desire for. You truly are a beauty in my eyes and I love you with all my heart." Kouga finished.

Kagome was speechless as tears began to slid down her face once more.

"Don't cry." He spoke.

"You truly love me...no one not even Inuyasha has been that kind or sincere to me...not once...I love you too." Kagome whispered.

Their gazes were locked until their lips met. He draped his arm around her body and pulled her as close to him as he possibly could. Before they even knew it his clothing was already discarded in a pile. Pushing her back towards the rock he gently straddled himself upon her as he listened to her heart beat increase. Licking her lips he asked her for permission to explore her body even further, she sighed as she allowed him to have his divine way with her. She did not care, all she wanted was to be loved and if she was she would return that love as well. He kissed her roughly as he cupped her breast with his palm and massaged it tenderly. She breathed deeply as she let loose a moan from her throat. He smirked as he knew very well what it was going to take to make her scream out his name in total ecstasy.

"Kouga..." Whispered until she was silenced by another kiss placed upon her lips.

Sitting up he carried Kagome out of the water and settled her onto the ground gently.

"Kouga." She moaned as she felt him lower his body on top of hers.

While he ravished her neck suddenly Kagome cried out in pleasure as she felt his fingers enter her core.

"Kami..." She moaned. "Kouga...Kouga..." She panted helplessly.

Her will power gave out as her orgasm suddenly was let loose at full capacity.

"Ah..Ah...Kouga." She breathed rapidly. "Kouga."

His fingers twirled like magic as he felt the sweet substance emerged onto his fingers. Taking his fingers out of her core, a smile was plastered upon his face as he licked his fingers. With that he kissed her lips again but only this time his kiss trailed down even further passing her breasts, her chest, all the way down to what he was searching for. He grinned devily as he found his treasure. Spreading her legs apart he looked at her with lust radiating in his eyes.

"Mine." He whispered.

Kagome shut her eyes as she cried out when she felt his tongue enter her core roughly.

"Kouga..." Kagome cried as she dug her nails into his back.

Slowly blood dripped from Kouga's back as he raised his head while he stared into her eyes. Kagome smiled wickedly as she pushed Kouga towards the ground and climbed on top of him. He raised an eyebrow at he while he was wondering what evil conspiracy she had planned for him in her mind.

"Kouga I'm going to pleasure you more painfully than the beast deep inside of you will ever know." Kagome whispered seductively as she began to rub her body roughly and slowly against Kouga's member. He suppressed a moan while Kagome smirked in triumph as she grasped onto his penis with her hand firmly but gently. She moved closer to Kouga's ear as she whispered.

"It's all fair love and war babe." Kagome smirked as she moved her body down past his shoulders and chest area until she found what she was searching for.

His breathing intensified into a few short gasps and a couple moans when all of a sudden she gave a playful squeeze to his member. Kouga growled in pleasure at her as she began to suckle his penis with her mouth. He held her sides as she continued to pleasure him until he felt like his seed was going to explode any second. Suddenly the person Kagome thought she knew was gone as Kouga's eyes turned crimson blood red and his beast had come out to play. Kagome looked up with a sadistic smile on her face, just realizing now things were going to start heating up. As she was about to let go, Kouga held her securely and would not let her budge. She tried again but he would not let her.

"Its all fair love and war babe." Kouga taunted as he smirked at Kagome. "Good girls always swallow." His beast growled.

Kagome swallowed his seed and then smiled wickedly. "But I'm no a good girl...I'm very bad." Kagome said in a childish tone.

"Bad girls need to be punished right away so they learn." Kouga smirked as he slammed Kagome down into the ground.

"Do your worst." She taunted.

Kouga came crashing down upon her as he ravished her breasts just like his own pups would one day, but not the same way he did. He heard her gasp and moan as she was ready to let loose another orgasm full of complete pleasure. He wanted to pleasure her, after all she was his and his alone. He felt all the intensifying heat pour from her body as she tried to sit up but only Kouga pushed her back down.

"Not so fast." She breathed. "A little slower..."

"Bitch you do not get up until this one says so." His inner beast ragged.

"Kouga..." Kagome moaned as her eyes begged him to take her right there.

"Bitch who do you belong to." He growled as he began to tease her with his member. "Answer correctly and maybe I'll give you the release your searching for." He smiled wickedly.

"Kouga...please." She gasped. "You I belong only to you!" She cried.

"That's what I thought." His inner beast growled in pleasure as he began to rock his hips with hers.

"Kouga...Kouga." Kagome cried his name out in pure ecstasy as she felt a sharp pain enter her core.

He drove his member into her core slowly as she howled out in pain and pleasure.

"Faster Kouga...please." She cried.

"I thought you wanted it slower." He smirked.

"Kouga please don't torment me this way." Kagome moaned as she felt his member pressing into her core slowly and painfully. "Kouga!" she breathed.

Kouga smirked as he loved Kagome to yell out his name like that, satisfied with her he decided to give her the release she wanted. He pressed his member harder and faster against her core as she cried out. Kouga kissed Kagome as her screams were muffled and useless.

"Harder, faster." She breathed.

"Lusty wench." He growled as he fastened his pace with her and smiled in triumph when he heard her barrier broke.

She moaned as her breathing intensified and grew into short gasps, but now he wasn't through with her...not just yet. He held her in a position she felt uncomfortable and tried to move but he would not let her. The next moment before Kagome had anytime to prepare herself, Kouga sunk his fangs down into the side of her neck.

"Ahhh..." She cried. "Let me up please." she begged.

He wouldn't let her move.

"Please Kouga...it hurts..." she cried.

He held her into his embrace as she cried from pain, and complete pleasure. He knew it had to be rather uncomfortable for her since she was only human and a miko none the less, but he could not let her go...if he did then he would not know if she was fully pupped with his child...and now she was. He released her as she looked back at him with lust in her half shut eyes. Kagome was tired and her hair was all frizzed up from the heat of passion both had experienced, but Kouga didn't mind. She crawled back into his embrace and held her there as he admired the beautiful creature that lied before him.

"My Kagome, I will always protect you." Kouga whispered as he fell asleep, waiting for what adventures there would be tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Burned Blinding Desires**

**Chapter 3**

As night was soon swept away by day, Kagome awoke with a start. The sun was shinning ever so brightly as Kagome turned to look, she saw an arm draped across her waist. Kagome smiled when she realized it was Kouga.

"It was more than a dream, we mated for life." Kagome thought as she smiled.

Kagome turned around and snuggled her head into Kouga's chest while looking up just noticing that he was fully awake now.

"Good morning Koi." He smiled.

"Good morning yourself." Kagome replied. "So we really did it." she smiled.

"Hai and you weren't half bad." He smirked.

Kagome blushed as her cheeks turned a bright red and it amused Kouga.

"Well you weren't half bad yourself." Kagome replied still blushing.

"Koi, why do you blush? There is no need for that." Kouga smiled as he pulled Kagome close to him as possible. "You're perfect and you'll be perfect for our pup."

"Our pup?" Kagome asked as those words rang in her ears. "Kouga am I…"

"Pregnant? Yes." He replied.

Kagome smiled as she felt like she wanted to cry but did not, after all she was very happy at the moment. Suddenly her happiness began to dwindle.

"What's wrong Koi?" Kouga asked as he sensed Kagome's sadness.

"My son…the kitsune you used to see me around with when I was with Inuyasha and the others…I miss him, I sort of became a surrogate mother to him when he lost his family." Kagome explained.

"If he means that much to you we'll go and get him." Kouga replied.

"You mean it?" Kagome asked happily.

"Of course I do." Kouga smiled. "He'll be like a son to me."

"I'm happy to hear that." Kagome said. "I love you so much."

Kouga kissed Kagome and then replied. "I love you too Koi."

"First thing is first…um…where are my clothes?" Kagome asked.

Good question.

"You look absolutely amazing without them." Kouga smiled.

"Kouga I need my clothes." Kagome said. "Now where did I leave them before last night."

Kagome got up and walked around until she had spotted them.

"Here they are." Kagome smiled as she began to get dress.

From right behind her Kouga came up and hugged Kagome who smiled. When both were fully dressed Kagome turned to Kouga.

"Shall we go?" she asked.

"Hai, allow me to carry you on my back." Kouga offered.

"I'm okay to walk." Kagome said. "Really."

"Kagome you have to be tired from last night and now you are pregnant." Kouga retorted.

"I know my limits to say none the least." Kagome replied.

"Oh you do well I wasn't the one begging to go faster and harder." Kouga smirked.

Kagome blushed as she gave in. "Alright."

Kouga stopped and waited for Kagome to climb on and when she did off they went towards the village.

"Wow I forgot how fast you were." Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around Kouga's neck.

"I'm way faster than that mutt Inuyasha." He smirked.

"I forgot…Inuyasha will be there." Kagome said.

"If he does anything to you Kagome I swear I'll put him in his place." Kouga replied with determination.

"That's not what I'm worried about…Kouga I'm afraid you guys will fight…promise me even if he does start anything you won't fight…promise me? I don't want to loose you." Kagome spoke softly.

"Kagome you have no need to worry about that and I give you my word." Kouga smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Finally they had reached the village and began to make their way through to Kaede's hut, when all of a sudden a little girl with long mocha brown hair and emerald green eyes. She also was wearing a pink kimono when she had ran into Kagome. The girl looked no older than seven and looked very shy as well

"Gomen, I didn't see where I was going." The little girl said as she apologized.

"It's alright sweetie." Kagome smiled. "What's your name?"

"Mayoko… and you are?" She asked.

"My name is Kagome and this is my mate Kouga." Kagome smiled as Kouga smiled as well.

"Hello… well I got to go because my mommy wants me to come home now, it was nice meeting you." Mayoko smiled.

"Take care sweetie." Kagome called out.

"I will." Mayoko called out and with that she was gone.

Kagome and Kouga continued onward to Lady Kaede's hut. Once they got there, Kagome was surprised when all of a sudden she saw Sango running to her and embraced her into a hug.

"Kagome you are back!" She cried. "Are you okay? Inuyasha didn't say anything to make you upset did he?" she asked.

"I'm fine, really I am." Kagome replied. "Kouga's here as well."

Sango turned to see Kouga right Kagome's side.

"Hello Kouga, it's nice to see you again." Sango smiled.

"Long time no see." Kouga said.

Sango looked at Kagome and then back at Kouga. "Kagome…what's going on?" she asked. "Wait don't tell me…you did not." she began.

Kagome blushed and whispered the following into Sango's ear as she squealed out in delight.

"I cannot believe it, I'm so happy for you." Sango cried. "He'll make you very happy I know it." Sango smiled as she turned to look at Kouga.

"What's all the ruckus about?" a voice asked from the behind.

Everyone turned to look and saw Miroku and Shippo walk outside from Kaede's hut.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried out as he jumped into Kagome's arms. "Kagome…" he cried.

"There, there Shippo it's all right." Kagome spoke softly in a soothing mother's voice. "Everything will be okay."

Kouga admired Kagome's mothering abilities towards Shippo, he knew when their pup or pups arrived she would be the same way.

"I missed you." Shippo said.

"We all have Lady Kagome." Miroku said.

"Speak for yourself Monk." a voice bellowed out.

Kagome knew that voice a little too well, as everyone turned to look they saw…Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha don't be rude to Lady Kagome." Miroku said harshly.

"Heh, why should I care." Inuyasha began but then stopped as he looked at the picture.

Kouga stood by Kagome with his arm wrapped around her waist and with Kagome's hair pulled back…he saw the mark. The mating mark.

"You're mated to this mangy wolf now?!" Inuyasha almost exploded.

Kagome stepped forward and set Shippo down gently. "Inuyasha don't you dare talk about my mate that way or you'll be sorry."

"I'm sorry but I didn't know you would fuck every guy that you met, wasn't I enough for you to be honest?!" Inuyasha shot back. "I will not allow you to be mated to this wolf Kagome I'll fight for you!"

Kagome froze as she began to quiver as she yelled back.

"What are you saying?! Being honest?! Fighting Kouga for me?! Inuyasha you don't even deserve me! I wasn't the one who was cheating or sneaking around other people's back. You were the one who was being dishonest throughout this whole time. Don't blame me because you blew the one chance you got! Don't pretend that this is all my fault…you also were not the one who was hurting…standing in the shadows thinking of sorrow and despair. You alone weren't the one who felt like disappearing from this world. Now I've finally found the one that makes me truly happy and that's with Kouga!" Kagome cried as tears ran down her face.

Inuyasha stiffened.

"After I saw you and Kikyou that night…I felt…I felt like my heart was breaking into pieces. You cheated on me it wasn't the other way around! You didn't even say anything when Kikyou tried to kill me all you did was pretend like nothing happened!" Kagome cried.

All eyes were on Kagome. Know one knew that Kikyou had ever made an attempt this hostile to Kagome…except Inuyasha.

"Kagome what are you talking about?" Sango asked. "Inuyasha what is Kagome talking about?"

"Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. "What happened between you and Kikyou?"

"Because I thought he would wise up and see here as the cold hearted person she truly is and long ago I thought he cared about me. Well it's over now Inuyasha because I don't have those same feelings for you as a lover anymore and I never will. I love Kouga with all my heart and I wish you would understand but I know you will not. He makes me feel happy Inuyasha and he makes me feel like I matter in this world…he makes me feel whole." Kagome said as she spoke the last few words softly.

Kouga walked up to Kagome and wrapped his arms tenderly around her shaking body.

"It's okay." He spoke.

"Kagome…I…never knew you felt that way…I really did blow it this time." Inuyasha spoke as he turned to look at Kouga. "Take care of her wolf."

"Always have and always will be." Kouga spoke.

"Lady Kagome ye be back." A voice said from behind. "What is the drama I here about?"

Everyone turned and saw Lady Kaede step outside of the hut.

"Hello Lady Kaede." Kagome smiled.

"Inuyasha ye better not be disrespecting Lady Kagome here, she is a powerful miko and I would not get on her bad side if I were ye." Lady Kaede spoke.

"I know she is." Inuyasha half smiled.

"Good then, so what brings ye here Lady Kagome?" Lady Kaede spoke.

"Well Kouga- I mean my mate and I we came here in the first place for Shippo actually…I missed him so." Kagome smiled.

"I understand fully." Lady Kaede smiled. "Well it is getting dark and ye be welcome to stay the night and depart in the morning Lady Kagome."

"Thank you Lady Kagome we appreciate it." Kouga spoke.

Lady Kaede smiled as she walked by Lady Kagome and whispered.

"Ye be a lucky on lass." She smiled.

Kagome smiled and Kouga couldn't help but blush.

"And I pray ye baby be a strong and healthy one too." Lady Kaede smiled. "Well excuse me for I must go and gather some herbs before sun down."

With that Lady Kaede walked away towards the town garden.

"Well I'm getting kind of sleepy actually." Kagome said as she yawned.

"We should go and rest then." Kouga spoke.

"I'll take you to your hut." Sango smiled. "Follow me."

With that Sango showed Kogua and Kagome to where their hut was going to be for that night. Miroku turned to Inuyasha who couldn't help but growl.

"Inuyasha let Kagome have her happiness for once. It's not fair for you to act like this to her and especially when you're already with Kikyou." Miroku spat. "I can't believe you, why would you choose Kikyou? She's nothing but earth and bones…Kagome is real and alive. I don't understand it at all."

"I love Kikyou…she was my first love." Inuyasha spoke.

"Well first love or not you weren't faithful to neither of them. You cannot have them both Inuyasha, let Kagome have her happiness and you will have yours." Miroku spoke as he then walked away to find Sango.

"Something wrong Inuyasha." Asked a cold voice.

Inuyasha turned and saw Kikyou at his side, he sighed and shook his head in response.

"Nothing is wrong." He spoke.

"Good, let's depart for bed." She spoke.

Inuyasha nodded as he began to walk inside the hut and stopped as he looked back at her. Kikyou was starring right at Kagome and Kouga.

"Are you coming?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?" Kikyou asked as she turned her attention to Inuyasha.

"Something wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's nothing." Kikyou spoke as she walked inside the hut.

"Strange." Inuyasha thought but soon pushed his thoughts aside.

As the night swept on, Kagome lied in bed unable to sleep as she tossed and turned in bed. She sat up and looked over at her partner and smiled while she placed kiss on his cheek. With that she got up and pulled on a pair of black shorts and a grey tee-shirt she had in her yellow back pack. Kagome stepped outside the hut for some fresh air she needed as she walked around the village square to where the entrance was. She stopped. Out in the distance she thought she had heard crying. Kagome stopped and shivered. It sounded like a little kid who was cried out. With her instincts yelling at her, Kagome bolted in that direction, hoping she was not to late. As Kagome's leg's pulsed and pushed her forward the crying had ceased when she neared the Sacred Tree of Ages. Kagome froze as she saw Kikyou sucking the soul out of a little girl no older than seven with mocha brown hair and emerald green eyes…she was also wearing a pink kimono.

"What are you doing to Mayoko! She was alive and well earlier when I saw her! You monster!" Kagome cried out.

Kikyou looked up at Kagome coldly.

"I needed her soul." Kikyou replied.

"So you stole this young girls life?!" Kagome yelled.

"Yes and now I no longer need her." Kikyou said as she tossed the young girls body aside.

"You bitch! She was just a little girl." Kagome cried out as she ran to Mayoko. "Mayoko…" she whispered.

"All life has to come to an end." Kikyou said as she stepped closer to Kagome.

"You bitch, she didn't even get to have a life and now she never will!" Kagome growled.

Kikyou advanced closer to Kagome as she backhanded her. Kagome was sent flying a couple feet away as Kikyou ran up and grabbed her by the throat.

"You are nothing but a mere shadow of me! I should be the one that is whole and alive not you!" Kikyou growled. "How dare you think you can steal Inuyasha from me!"

"I don't love him like that anymore, have him because I don't want him!" Kagome yelled as she felt Kikyou's grip tightened. "I love Kouga not Inuyasha!"

"It doesn't matter because of you I can not have the type of relationship with Inuyasha that I should have. He loves you more than he could ever love me now. He sees you when he looks at me!" Kikyou growled. "Because of you I cannot live a day not knowing what it's like to breathe again, to feel, or be alive! That doesn't matter anymore to me, Inuyasha can go to hell where he belongs! You have my soul and with that you shall die!"

Kagome shivered. "No!" she yelled. "Kouga!" she cried.

Kikyou slammed Kagome into the tree trunk and pulled out a sharp knife to Kagome's neck.

"He can't hear you and neither will Inuyasha." Kikyou smirked.

In the background Kagome heard a villainous laughter from the shadows.

"Who's there?!" Kagome called out.

"He's here." Kikyou smirked as she let Kagome go for just the moment.

Out from the shadows stepped no other than…Naraku!!!

"Naraku!" Kagome growled.

"Oh why hello my dear Kagome." Naraku smirked.

"Naraku." Kikyou called out with a vengeance.

"Oh here it goes." Kagome thought. "After all this time Kikyou's going to get her vengeance against Naraku."

With that Kikyou stepped forward but what Kagome was going to see she wasn't prepared enough to see with her own two eyes.

"Kikyou." Naraku said seductively.

With that Naraku embraced Kikyou into his arms and welcomed her with a kiss full of dark passion.

Back at the village….

Kouga awoke with a start as he sensed something was wrong in the air and found Kagome missing from his bed side.

"Kagome?" Kouga called out as he got up.

With that Kouga stepped outside of the tent looking for Kagome and froze. He smelt blood…her blood.

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled.

Inuyasha came running out of his hut and ran into Kouga.

"Have you seen Kikyou?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Nay, have you seen Kagome?" He asked.

"No I haven't." Inuyasha yelled back.

"I don't have time something is wrong and Kagome's in trouble." Kouga yelled as he ran off in the direction of Kagome's scent.

"I'll come with you, I've got a bad feeling about this." Inuyasha yelled.

Kouga didn't want to argue about Inuyasha tagging along, he just wanted to have his mate back in his arms and was afraid for their unborn pup as well.

"Damn it Kagome please be okay." Kouga prayed as he ran as fast as his two legs could carry him.

With Naraku and Kikyou…

"How can you be with Naraku!" Kagome yelled out. "How can you betray Inuyasha! He loves you!"

"Silence!" Kikyou yelled out as she left Naraku's embrace and pinned Kagome against the tree and drew her knife prepared to attack. "You will die now!"

Kagome moved just in time to avoid Kikyou slicing her throat but instead sliced her arm rather nicely. Naraku laughed in the background.

"Bitch." Kagome growled. "You'll pay for that."

"What are you goanna do." Kikyou taunted as she attacked Kagome again, while using her powers to slam her into the ground.

Kikyou stepped forward and placed her foot on Kagome's stomach.

"Get off of me!" Kagome cried out. "IF YOU HURT MY BABY I'LL KILL YOU!" Kagome yelled.

Kikyou laughed as she drove her foot into Kagome's belly.

"Quit it please!" Kagome cried.

With that Kikyou snatched the half of what was left of the Shikon no Tama that hung around Kagome's neck.

"You won't be needing this." Kikyou smirked and then walked back to Naraku.

"No!" Kagome cried out. "Don't do it Kikyou, don't give Naraku the Shikon no Tama! Don't betray us!"

It was too late, Kikyou did not listen as she gave Naraku the other half of the Shikon no Tama.


	4. Chapter 4

**Burned Blinding Desires**

**Chapter Four**

Kagome was unable to move while she lied in pain, from Kikyou's previous attacks as she handed over the jewel to Naraku.

"Bitch! How could you betray us!" Kagome growled. "Inuyasha loves you, how could you betray him! Why Kikyou? Why!"

"I could hardly careless about the bastard who wanted the jewel all for himself in the beginning and tried to use me to get it. He can rot in hell for all I care about, and it doesn't matter anymore because that's where I'll be sending all of you really soon." Kikyou smirked.

"Why Kikyou! Why are you working with Naraku?!" Kagome yelled. "What's in it for him!"

"Fool!" Kikyou smirked. "All this time I've been deceiving all of you ever since the day I was resurrected from the Earth plotting, and planning my revenge upon everyone with the love of my life right by my side."

Kagome shuddered at the words that came out of Kikyou's mouth then she yelled.

"Why not kill Naraku, wasn't he the one who killed you in the first place while pretending to be Inuyasha, the one you cared about!" Kagome yelled.

"You are so naïve, I never cared about Inuyasha, I only used him to keep appearances up. That was part of the plan and my death was to be expected. My death was planned since the beginning to make it look like Inuyasha deceived us all in order to get the Shikon no Tama. Who would ever expect a miko like myself, would steal the jewel over some half breed demon like Inuyasha?! Unfortunately you have my soul but now I'm going to be needing it back" Kikyou sadistically laughed.

"How could you!" Kagome yelled. "No…your not. That is my soul and you will never touch what is left you sadistic whore!"

Kikyou advanced towards Kagome with her knife drawn.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die slowly and painfully." Kikyou smirked. "No one will be able to help you now."

Kagome struggled to get up but was pushed down by Kikyou rather hardly. Kagome fell towards the ground and winced.

"Damn I should of brought my weapons… what was I thinking!." Kagome thought desperately as she looked for something to protect herself but had nothing. "No…I have to protect my baby…I cannot let my baby be harmed." She panicked.

"Both you and your unborn child are to die!" Kikyou yelled as she attacked Kagome causing her to scream loudly as she was projected into the trees.

Kikyou stopped as Kagome thought she was preparing to attack her once again but did not. Not yet. Suddenly Kagome screamed. Naraku attacked Kikyou from behind. His tentacles were logged into her back and through her stomach. Blood was pouring out as souls started to escape from her deceased body. She was dying all over again. Kagome shivered at the images she saw before her very eyes, while she sat there drenched in her own and mostly Kikyou's splattered blood. Kagome put her hands up to her face, all she wanted to do was run and cover her eyes from the scene but she could not…she could not even move.

"Naraku…why…I thought…" Kikyou whispered. "I thought you loved…me…"

"This way will be better I promise." Naraku spoke softly and rather coldly which sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

"But…my soul…she…" Kikyou gasped as she fell towards the ground.

Naraku advanced quickly as he picked Kikyou up in his arms.

"Why…what is going on!" Kagome cried out as she felt herself panicking stressfully.

Naraku stepped forward as Kagome backed away as much as she could with the strength she had left inside her body.

"Get away from me!" Kagome cried as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Get away from me!"

Naraku stood there and laughed maniac who enjoyed watching the fear evaporate from Kagome's body. Then he looked into his arms down at Kikyou and smirked. Now was not the time to be messing with Kagome's mind right now…he would later and then once Kikyou was resurrected, the end of the world would surely come.

"She's not meant to have your pathetic soul." Naraku hissed. "In no time she shall rise and once that happens all of your pathetic friends and yourself will die." He smirked. "Until we meet again, with that I'd advise you become a lot stronger than you already are. Especially if you want another child to suffer such a fate…" he smirked.

"What are you talking about?!" Kagome yelled as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Damn you Naraku!" she cried.

With that Naraku disappeared and suddenly Kagome felt a jolt serge throughout her body and became very tense. Her soul had finally returned.

"My full powers… my full strength… my soul has returned." Kagome whispered as she felt some of her strength coming back, but it wasn't enough to get her up and going. Kagome tried to get up but could not from her injuries.

"Damn it…what have I got myself into…" She thought. "Please God let my baby be okay." she prayed. "Oh please God…"

Suddenly Kagome heard running foot steps coming straight towards her. Kagome could not sense who it was but felt two strong powers coming. She looked around and found the knife that Kikyou had attacked her with it. Kagome drew the weapon and waited for her unexpected visitors to arrive.

"Kagome! Kagome!" the voice called out.

"Kagome where are you?!" Another voice called out. "Kikyou!"

Kagome recognized the two voices and calmed down when she saw the two of them appear. It was Kouga and Inuyasha.

"Kouga!" Kagome cried. "Kouga!"

Kouga saw Kagome sitting on the ground and ran towards her. He drew her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Are you okay my Kagome? What happened? Why did you leave?" Kouga asked as questions started pouring from his mouth.

Kagome did not know where to begin as tears poured from her eyes. She was scared, hurt, and did not know what had just happened.

"She's in shock." Inuyasha said.

"Your bleeding." Kouga said as he Kagome's wounded arm as he ignored Inuyahsa for the moment.

"Kouga is the baby okay?" Kagome asked all of a sudden.

"Baby…your pregnant?!" Inuyasha nearly blasted. "You never told me you were pregnant and who wasn't the honest one here!" he accused.

"Shut the fuck up Inuyasha. Kouga tell me please…is the baby okay?" Kagome spoke softly. "Tell me please…I need to know."

Kouga nodded as he tried to detect the life force inside the baby but stopped…he could no longer find the baby's existence. The baby was gone…

"Kagome what happened here?" Kouga asked trying to change the subject…he could not tell his mate that their unborn child was already gone.

"Kouga…tell me is the baby okay please!" Kagome cried as she hit Kouga's shoulders repeatedly. "Tell me! Tell me! Don't hide things from me!"

Inuyasha stood back and he too could not detect another life source inside Kagome's body.

Kouga held Kagome's hands and looked into her eyes but Kagome didn't need to hear the words.

"Oh my kami.." Kagome cried. "No!!! Why God!"

With that Kagome started to break down as she fell towards the ground, with her head buried in her arms. Kouga picked her up and tightened his embrace around. She tried to breathe but could not…it felt like her whole existence this time was taken away other than her soul from before.

"I cannot breathe…"she whispered as she clung to Kouga's armor. "Why did this happen…why…it was all my fault, our child did not deserve this…"

Inuyasha turned his head towards the side…he could not bare to see Kagome like this…inside it just devastated him…even if he could not be there for her as a mate would…he still cared for her rather deeply and forever will no more than just a friend would. Kagome tried to sober up and calm down as much as she could while she looked at Kouga and Inuyasha with a look for vengeance in her eyes.

"That bitch! She murdered my baby and I could not stop her either!" Kagome cried. "I wasn't strong enough…"

"Wait… What? Kagome what happened, who did this?" Kouga asked.

Kagome choked out the words. "Kikyou, Kikyou is the one who trashed me up big time and caused me great physical stress on purpose…she murdered my baby…I couldn't stop her…."

"No…Kikyou would never do that." Inuyasha spoke.

"That wasn't all, Kouga the little girl we saw earlier today…She… Kikyou sucked the life and soul out of her body… she murdered the little girl!" Kagome cried out.

"That is enough! Don't talk about Kikyou that way." Inuyasha snapped.

"If you don't believe me then fine…explain why my jewel shard is gone then, explain the little girls body lying over there Inuyasha! I saw Kikyou embrace Naraku not to long ago, explain why I saw Kikyou hand over the jewel to Naraku, and why I also saw him slaughter her right here! Before my very eyes!" she cracked.

Inuyasha froze and sensed the air…Naraku was there…and he smelt Kikyou's blood in the area and on Kagome as well. Inuyasha stepped backwards and nearly fell as his eyes widened.

"This cannot be happening…" Inuyasha whispered. "No…No! KIKYOU!!!" he cried out.

"It did Inuyasha and you need to face the truth, Naraku killed Kikyou and I got back my soul." Kagome explained.

Kouga and Inuyahsa both looked at Kagome knowing she was right…her power had grew more intensely then earlier that day.

"I think Naraku has something else in mind he's plotting against us…because he took her body with him!" Kagome explained.

"Bastard…he's going to use her against us." Inuyasha spoke.

"Inuyasha no…she's working with him… I know we've had our differences and you might not want to hear this…but…she's been deceiving not only you but the rest of us this whole time since the beginning. Inuyasha, Kikyou planned her death, she wanted the jewel for herself and then she fell in love with Naraku."

"No! Not Kikyou… this cannot be happening… Your lying!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome tried standing up but was still lacking the strength and fell back until Kouga caught her in time.

"Why would I lie Inuyasha! You were my friend, why would I start lying to you know?!" Kagome yelled. "You were my first and closest friend I had when I came to the feudal era…I saved you from the Sacred Tree not knowing what I was getting myself into…do you think I would turn my back on you now!" she cried.

Inuyasha stopped. He knew for awhile Kikyou had seemed somewhat distracted and distant from him…it was…he never wanted to admit it to the others or believe she could be capable of this.

"If this is about me then deal with it, don't take it out on Kouga or anyone else that I love and care about! You are being selfish Inuyasha, thinking from the start you could have both me and Kikyou…well you cannot! I'm through with hurting and thinking that I'm a nobody who doesn't belong in this world. I've finally seen the light out of the darkness and I choose to follow my own path! I chose to look for my own destiny and followed through until…" Kagome turned and looked at Kouga. "I found it…" Kagome smiled as she turned back towards Inuyasha with a serious look on her face. "Now it's time for you to choose Inuyasha, which path are you going to take?"

Inuyasha stood there unable to move as he listened to Kagome and lowered his head towards the ground.

"Gomen." Inuyasha whispered. "Gomen…you are right…I was being selfish and all this time I was blind."

"Let's go we should get back to the village." Kouga ordered.

"What about the little girls body?" Kagome asked.

Kouga took a deep breath and sighed. "We'll have to take it back with us…the parent's have a right to know and besides we have to tell Lady Kaede what happened tonight."

"I get her." Inuyasha said as he walked over to where the little girls deceased body lied, and picked her up.

Kouga picked Kagome up and carried her in his arms as Inuyasha followed them back to the village. When they got back everyone was woken up and in distress…especially the little girls parents.

"My baby…oh my kami what happened?!" The girls mother shrieked. "My baby…"

"I'm going to kill the demon responsible for my little girls death!" The girls father cried.

The woman's husband embraced his wife and held her as she wept uncontrollably causing Kagome to feel horrible that she couldn't have done anything to prevent this. Kagome walked back to her hut as Kouga followed her from behind. As soon as they got their Kagome turned around and punched a wall.

"Damn it!" She cried.

Kouga put his arms around Kagome but she pushed him away.

"Kouga please don't touch me now." Kagome cried. "I feel like I'm already loosing it…half of me doesn't want to admit what happened tonight was even real…"

Kouga backed away with a hurt look on his face, Kagome turned around while she saw this and began to feel bad right away.

"Gomen…it's my fault…" Kagome whispered.

Kouga turned Kagome around to face him and tilted her chin up to his face.

"It's not your fault Kagome don't even think to blame yourself." Kouga spoke.

"Not my fault?! Kouga of course it's my fault…I lost our baby…and I couldn't even protect it against Kikyou and Naraku…I failed as a mother…" Kagome cried.

"Kagome its not your fault what happened was unpredicted and could not have been prevented, we can always try again." He added.

Kagome looked up as tears filled her eyes.

"Nay…not now…we cannot…I want to destroy Kikyou, Naraku and his henchman…I cannot bring a child into this world with them still about…Gomen…" Kagome spoke. "They will all pay, mark my words they will!"

"Don't worry will get them." Kouga spoke. "We'll get them some how…some way we'll get them."

With that Kouga continued to hold Kagome and kissed her lips, when suddenly Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha walked into the hut.

"Kagome…" Sango spoke.

"Sango…" Kagome whispered.

"Kagome I'm so sorry!" Sango cried as she ran to Kagome and hugged her. "I didn't even know…"

"Yeah but hey things happen that we cannot control." Kagome said with a little smile.

"Kagome mark my words Naraku and Kikyou will pay for what happened." Inuyasha said sharply. "They will pay."

"Thanks Inuyasha…that means a lot." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha blushed then shook his head. "Hey what are friends for…I guess." he said.

"Lady Kagome what is our plan? If Naraku has the jewel…we have no hope." Miroku spoke. "We cannot defeat them without it."

"Don't speak that way!" Kagome almost yelled. "We got to have hope if we don't then Naraku has already won."

"But Kagome, Miroku is right…he has the Shikon no Tama." Sango spoke.

"Well it looks like we are going to have to get it back won't we?" Kagome smirked. "Then take down Naraku and Kikyou once and for all."

"I still cannot believe she betrayed us…" Miroku spoke.

"I know Miroku…she betrayed us all…since the beginning but now is not the time to dwell onto the past we must now focus on the future." Kagome said. "All of our futures are at stake."

"Any ideas?" Kouga spoke.

Everyone sat in silence while thinking of a plan to defeat Naraku when suddenly Kagome got one. It was going to be risky, but hey it was all they got and it's better than nothing.

"I have a plan." Kagome spoke. "But you may not like it."

"What is it koi?" Kouga spoke.

"Yes Lady Kagome what is it?" Miroku asked.

"We'll organize a fighting team, Kouga, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and I." Kagome spoke. "Plus we'll need to recruit more members."

Everyone nodded but it was Inuyasha who brought up the next question.

"Who do you have in mind?" He asked.

Kagome took a deep breathe. "That's where you're not goanna like what I'm going to say next…your brother Inuyasha…Sesshomaru"

"Sesshomaru! No way in fuckin hell is he going to join our team!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha we have no fuckin other choice! Either he joins us or…this world will suffer and die! Do you want that?! Naraku has the Shikon no Tama and if we do not organize this fighting team with the strongest warriors, Naraku will crush us like bugs!" Kagome yelled.

Everyone was quiet until Kouga spoke up.

"Kagome is right, hey at least it's the best we got right now." Kouga spoke.

"I agree but it's risky." Miroku spoke.

"Yes it's risky but it's all we got." Sango spoke. "Besides maybe Sesshomaru will help us, he's helped us in the past before."

"This is a life or death situation the world will be facing, of course he'll agree to help unless he wishes to die along with the planet." Kagome spoke.

"Now the next question is the what about Shippo, surely he cannot come on this journey." Inuyasha spoke.

"He's got to, Kikyou or Naraku just might hunt him down and use him against us." Kagome pointed out.

"She's right." Sango said. "Hippo will have to come along with us."

"So when do we leave?" Inuyasha asked. "We better leave soon because it's going to take a least a week to make a trip to the western lands."

"Tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

"Fine." Inuyasha said.

"Everyone?" Kagome asked.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"We'll we probably should get some sleep if we are to leave tomorrow." Kagome said. "Good night everyone."

"Good night Kagome." Sango said as she walked out of the hut with Miroku right behind her.

"Good night Lady Kagome." Miroku said.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, but then turned as he started to walk away. Kagome stopped and turned to looked at Kouga.

"I hope everything turns out okay tomorrow." Kagome spoke. "Better than tonight."

"It will, just give it time koi." Kouga spoke as he lied onto the bed with Kagome on top.

"I hope your right." Kagome spoke as she leaned against Kouga's chest.

Kagome leaned against Kouga's chest and snuggled her head into it when suddenly she fell asleep.

"Sleep well Kagome for you will be needing your strength for the journey that lies ahead of us…" Kouga whispered as he too drifted off to sleep with Kagome sleeping protectively in his embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Burned Blinding Desires**_

_**Chapter Five**_

That night Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep, as she couldn't shake the previous images she had just seen. Kikyou sucking the life out of that little girl, Kikyou betraying and attacking her, Naraku embracing Kikyou as his lover, Kikyou stealing the Shikon no Tama while handing it over to Naraku, and Kikyou killed by Naraku. What was going on? What were they supposed to do? Know one knew, all that they could do now is hope Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands would agree to join their fighting party…if not then all would be lost.

Kagome tossed and turned in bed while a dream that was more like a nightmare stirred.

_**Kagome's Dream…**_

_It was darker than the darkest of all nights, where all of a sudden Kagome was walking down the pathway leading to unknown whereabouts. She looked up into the sky and that's when she saw the full moon appear, it was shining down upon her. Kagome smiled, remembering the days where she and her father once took, late night walks down by the shores of the beach. However, those days were cut in half when Kagome's father was diagnosed with a long term illness that could not be treated. Doctors came to him flooding with news about a new treatment that was being conducted in the United States if he was willing enough to go. They told Kagome's father he had as slim chance to live if he got the treatment and he also had a slim chance of living if he did get it. It was a 50 percent chance of survival and this devastated the family. Kagome was only six years old when her father passed away. No matter how much the family begged for him to get the treatment…in the end he still refused. He used to say to Kagome, who was the youngest just before Souta was even born. He used to say…_

"_**No matter what happens you will always have family beside you Kagome, wherever you go, wherever you maybe, I will always be watching, and you always be my little girl…I love you always." he spoke. "You are never alone…remember that"**_

_Kagome smiled at the memories once shared with her father as she continued down the pathway that leaded into a forest. Walking into this forest, Kagome continued to follow the path she was on until she stopped halfway. Listening, she heard the most beautiful voice that sounded more pleasant than a thousand angels put together._

**English Theme from Princess Mononoke  
Vocals: Yonekura Chihiro  
**  
_In the moonlight I felt your heart_

_Quiver like a bowstring's pulse_

_In the moon's pure light, you looked at me_

_Nobody knows your heart_

_When the sun is gone I see you_

_Beautiful and haunting, but cold_

_Like the blade of a knife, so sharp and so sweet_

_Nobody knows your heart_

_All of your sorrow, grief and pain_

_Locked away in the forest of the night_

_Your secret heart belongs to the world_

_Of the things that sigh in the dark_

_Oh the things that cry in the dark_

_**End of Song…**_

_Kagome stood there absorbed in silence and awe as she finally found where the beautiful voice was coming from. Before her very eyes was a beautiful maiden with long pink hair, that swept past her shoulders down her back. She was wearing a black kimono with a silver obi tied around her waist. Suddenly that's when the beautiful maiden turned around and Kagome got a good look at her. She looked like she was either nineteen or twenty years of age with her cream white skin that shimmered under the moonlight. The features that stood out the most were here eyes. Her eyes were far from normal from what Kagome saw in her time. This maiden, her eyes were a dark crimson blood red that made Kagome wonder if she was a demon but did not know nor think about it. In the middle of her forehead was a white half crescent moon and on the rim of that half crescent mark was a black star. Kagome then noticed the maiden had pointed ears like an Inu-Yokai which resembled Inuyasha's brother…Sesshomaru. Kagome began to walk towards her but stopped all of a sudden. She heard evil laughter ringing throughout the earth's atmosphere. Kagome turned around to see who it was but she saw know one…confused at first she thought it was Naraku, but was wrong. When Kagome turned back…the maiden was gone._

"_Strange." Kagome thought._

_**End of Dream…**_

When morning had finally came Kagome stirred as she sat up in bed while her mind started to drift back to her dream last night.

"It felt so real but who was that girl?" Kagome thought. "Could it have been a vision?"

Suddenly feeling the bed shift, Kagome turned to see that Kouga was already awake.

"Up already?" Kagome asked.

"Are you talking to me? I should be asking you the that question." Kouga smirked.

"Maybe." Kagome smiled.

"We could get a few extra hours of sleep while were at it." Kouga smiled.

"We could…"Kagome smirked as she bit Kouga' lip playfully. "You know just because we cannot have a child right now doesn't mean we cannot have…you know." she teased.

Kouga raised an eye brow at Kagome who in return smiled.

"Come here you." Kouga smiled as he pulled Kagome on top of him while he caressed her cheek with his hand.

Suddenly without knocking Inuyasha barged inside the hut wanting to see if Kouga and Kagome were ready yet but was wrong.

"Hey Kagome you…oh…" He spoke.

Kagome quickly turned around and cried out as Kouga started to get very mad.

"Inuyasha what the fuck?! Sit boy! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!" Kagome yelled.

Kouga held Kagome and felt all of his anger slipping away. It was rather amusing at times before him and Kagome were mated, he got to watch her sit Inuyasha multiple of times. Now Inuyasha lied painfully in a big crater in the ground.

"You should not have been peeping on us Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"I wasn't!" Inuyasha yelled from the crater. "I was coming to see if you were ready because everyone else is!"

"Oh…well why didn't you say!" Kagome said as she got up finding her clothes.

Kouga stretched as he peered over the crater and said.

"Do you think you can give us a little privacy mutt." He spoke coldly.

Inuyasha jumped out from the crater growling and bolted out of the hut while yelling.

"Hurry up them!" he yelled.

Kagome smiled and laughed as she turned to Kogua.

"Well I guess this is it." Kagome said.

"Yeah I guess it is." Kogua spoke.

"I hope everything goes well because if it doesn't…" Kagome began but Kouga hushed her.

"Everything will be okay don't worry about it." Kouga said soothingly.

"I hope your right." Kagome said.

"I know I am." Kouga spoke as he placed Kouga's hands in between his own.

"But wait…if we are going on this journey what about your pack? Aren't they going to be without a leader if you're not there?" Kagome asked.

"Don't worry, I have trusted Hakkaku and Ginta to take care of the pack while I am gone." Kouga smiled. "Now we should get dressed and get going ourselves."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "Hai."

Once Kagome and Kouga were through getting dressed, they stepped outside of the hut to find Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo waiting for them. Right beside them Lady Kaede was there as well and in her arms was carrying a bow and a couple of sacred arrows. Lady Kaede began walking up to Kagome and bowed her head.

"Lady Kagome I be very sorry for ye loss…for a while I've been sensing that my sister has been not herself, she's gone now…do what ye must do." Lady Kaede spoke as she handed the bow and sacred arrows over to Kagome.

"Thank you Lady Kaede." Kagome spoke softly. "I'll try my best."

"I know ye will lass." Lady Kaede smiled as she began to walk away towards her hut.

"Poor Kaede." Kagome spoke but was comforted by Kouga who placed an arm around her waist. "Is everyone ready?"

"I'm ready!" Shippo said excitedly.

"No one asked you runt!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Kagome Inuyasha is being mean to me!" Shippo cried as he ran to Kagome's side.

"There, there Shippo its fine and if Inuyasha continues to be mean just tell me and I'll take care of him." Kagome smiled.

"Your the best Mommy!" Shippo smiled then stopped.

"Shippo you know I am your surrogate mother…you can call me Mom, Mother…or Mommy." Kagome smiled.

"…ok Mom." Shippo smiled.

Sango, and Miroku couldn't help but smile and knew deep down Kagome had always been a mother to Shippo.

"Does that mean Kouga's my daddy now?" Shippo asked.

"I guess it does now." Kagome smiled.

"Can I ride on your shoulder Dad?" Shippo asked and smiled sweetly.

"Sure why not." Kouga spoke as Shippo hopped on his shoulder.

"Okay enough of this mushy, mushy feeling stuff, can we all go already?" Inuyasha asked harshly.

Everyone looked at one another and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay lets all go then." Inuyasha said as he leaded the way out of the village.

It was early in the morning when everyone departed for the Western Lands, Inuyasha led the way because he knew the best way to get there. Already he was in a sour mood and it was driving the rest crazy, so they slowed the their pace from him. In the back, Miroku walked next to Sango who was carrying Kilala in her arms, and Kagome walked right next to Kouga who had Shippo riding on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha how long do you suppose it will take us to reach the Western lands?" Miroku asked.

"I already told all of you, about a week but if we keep stopping it will take us double that." Inuyasha replied harshly.

"Okay, Inuyasha we all get it your mad and all but you need to stop that attitude of yours." Kagome yelled.

"What are you my mother? Stop telling me what to do!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned and walked away from the group.

"I swear he's just like a little kid, worse then Shippo." Sango spoke.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You see acts just like one too." Sango said as Kagome smiled at the comment. "Seriously do you think Inuyasha's brother will help us out?"

"Well, Sesshomaru has helped us out a few times before in the past so who knows." Miroku replied.

"I agree, Sesshomaru has proven to be quite useful in the past when he's helped us out reviving lost souls with the Tenseiga." Kagome replied.

"Yeah but then he's always been so cold to everyone." Kouga mentioned.

"Except Rin and Jaken…that's what I noticed. Somehow over the past couple years, his icy fortress has melted and somehow Rin and Jaken have found a place inside his heart. They are the people he protects and that gives him motivation for a greater meaning in life" Kagome explained as they nodded.

"I don't think you can call that black void inside his body a heart." Inuyasha replied harshly.

"We didn't ask for your opinion, now did we Inuyasha?" Sango growled.

"Heh, whatever." Inuyasha replied as he turned around.

"Kagome I think you're right." Sango smiled. "Sesshomaru has become somewhat warm over these past few years, I just hope he agrees to help us out this one last time."

Kagome nodded her heard. "Yeah me too, wow it's already mid-day and we haven't even made a dent in where we need to go."

"I told you it would take a long time if you all kept messing around." Inuyasha retorted.

"Inuyasha I would quit while your ahead or I will sit you!" Kagome yelled.

To late, Inuyasha fell face towards the ground with Kagome's accidental command.

"Whoops." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome I'm goanna." Inuyasha began but stopped.

Inuyasha stood up and began to sense the aurora that was not too far from where they were.

"I sense a strong aurora." Kagome said.

"So do I." Kouga said. "I've never felt anything like this."

"It's not Naraku now is it?" Shippo asked trembling.

"No…it's different." Inuyasha began. "It's not Naraku's or Kikyou's and that's not all…I smell blood…lots of it too."

"Well lets go, maybe someone needs our help." Kagome said determinedly.

With that notice, everyone began to book it to see what the heck was going on. It was a strong aurora that was felt and know one knew about either. Anyway they kept on running until they heard a bloody scream pierce through the air.

"Come on guys hurry!" Kagome yelled out running faster.

Everyone was running as fast as their legs could carry them until they neared a clearing and saw the horrific scene taking place before their very eyes. Before their very eyes, they just witnessed the end of a horrific battle. There lying on the ground drenched in blood was a male demon, and by the sense of his aurora seemed to be a powerful shape shifter. He was already long gone and they were too late to get to him in time. Standing over his deceased body was another demon and this particular demon was a women too. Her back was facing Kagome and the rest until she turned around. Blood splatters covered her face and her torn black kimono. In the middle of her face was a white half crescent moon and on the rim of the crescent mark a black star. She also had long pink hair and looked to be either nineteen or twenty years old. She also had pointed ears that reminded her of Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru. Kagome stared at her for a while…she had looked so familiar but where? Kagome looked into the demons eyes and noticed they were blood crimson red. Kagome gasped as she realized it was the girl from her dreams.

"Who are you?! What are you doing to this demon?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha stop!" Kagome yelled.

"You should not be here…" The youkai woman spoke fiercely. "These are my people's lands."

Kagome could see from the looks of it that the youkai woman herself was injured as well.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"It's none of your concern." She hissed.

"Kagome don't agitate her!" Inuyasha yelled.

The youkai woman stepped forward and almost lost her balance, blood was oozing from her body at a slow rate.

"If you know any better you'd better back away right now!" She growled.

"Why should I, you murdered a demon!" Inuyasha yelled as he drew his Tetsusaiga preparing to do battle with the youkai before him.

"Inuyasha stop she's already injured enough!" Kagome yelled.

But Inuyasha didn't listen as he ran at full speed to attack the youkai woman. The youkai woman prepared for battle. All of a sudden before Inuyasha noticed the youkai woman had summoned her powers and without even touching Inuyasha she launched him into the trees. With out any real intentions to kill him the youkai woman ran past Inuyasha and his friends and the next second stopped in front of Kagome. Kagome's heart beat intensified as she saw how fast this youkai was and how powerful as well too.

"You should really teach that mutt of yours some obedience." She spoke and with that she continued to run away from the others.

"What was that all about?" Kouga asked but before he could get a straight answer Kagome began to run off herself too. "Kagome wait up! Where are you going?"

"I'm following her!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm coming too!" Kouga yelled. "Wait up!"

Soon enough everyone began to follow Kagome, who felt determined to follow this youkai. Something in the back of her mind was telling her too and Kagome herself could not ignore it. Through the forests they ran, past all the trees and shrubbery that was until it suddenly began to get darker.

"It's getting late Kagome maybe we should just turn back now." Sango yelled out.

"No we can't." Kagome yelled. "My mind is telling me different, we got to keep moving."

Kagome stopped as she tried to sense were the aurora was and could not find it anywhere.

"Damn it!" she cursed.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Kouga asked.

"It's…ah! I saw that girl before." Kagome said.

"From where?" He asked.

"In a dream, last night I had this weird dream that seemed so life like and real. Somehow I saw her in it and she was singing this really pretty melody. Kouga I think somehow she's connected to my dream." Kagome explained. "Maybe I'm supposed to help her or something…"

"If you strongly think so then we'll find her." Kouga said as he held Kagome's hands into his own.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Well if we are going to find her lets not waste anytime sitting around here then!" Inuyasha replied coldly.

"Don't mind him, he's just sore because he got beat by a girl." Sango smirked.

"Ha! Ha! Inuyasha got beat by a girl!" Shippo taunted.

"I did not get beat by a girl, she ran so technically if you want to make it official I won." Inuyasha remarked.

"Yeah, sure, I bet she could have had u pinned in less then five minutes." Sango smirked.

Inuyasha growled as he faced the opposite direction and sensed for her aurora.

"She might of hid her aurora, but I can still smell her blood." Inuyasha spoke. "Let's follow it."

"Right." Kagome said.

With that, everyone was off again following the youkai woman's blood trail until it lead to a village. Now they were in the Eastern Lands.

"She's stopped bleeding here." Inuyasha spoke.

"Do you think she can be here?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, I still cannot sense her aurora." Inuyasha answered.

As Kagome and the rest entered the village, they were stared upon by others that were walking past them and whispered to one another.

"Wonder what's with them?" Miroku asked as he saw people whispering as they walked past them.

"Well to them we must visitors or intruders from another land." Sango said.

Sango observed the people before her walking by and each one was dressed in dark, black, or grey clothing.

"It feels so dark and scary here." Shippo cried.

"It's okay Shippo." Kagome smiled. "Don't be scared."

"Kouga were are we?" Kagome asked. "What village is this?"

"I'm not really sure but I do know if we keep going in this direction we'll be bound to reach the Western lands." he answered.

"It's getting late, where are we going to stay the night?" Sango asked.

"Well I could exercise some demons that dwell inside the civilians homes." Miroku answered.

"You never change do you Miroku?" Kagome asked slowly shaking her head.

"All of you, are you new to this area?" a voice asked from behind.

Everyone turned to see a young woman with long mid-night blue hair that reached past her shoulders, down her back. She also had amber colored eyes that were lively and warm as honey. She was dressed in a black kimono with a white obi tied around her waist. In the middle of her forehead she too had a black half crescent moon mark. She also looked like she was around the age of seventeen or eighteen years old.

"Are you lost?" She asked.

"Hey why is your aurora similar to that girl we saw!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm sorry?" She asked confused.

"Inuyasha quit it! I'm sorry, we were actually looking for someone that might be in this village." Kagome answered.

"Oh, well maybe I can help you, I've lived her for the most part of my life. If you need a place to stay the night, come to my home and once you get yourselves settled I can help." She smiled.

"Thank you, that's really generous of you." Sango smiled.

"It's not a problem, most outsiders mistaken our generosity and think were nothing but weaklings that they can take advantage of…but we are far from that. Some of the outsiders that come here are mostly jealous about us." She spoke. "I hope no one has given you any trouble, all of you seem to be pretty nice people, I noticed that when you came in."

"My name is Kagome, this is my mate Kouga, and my best friend Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Shippo and Inuyasha." Kagome said as she introduced her friends.

"It's very nice to meet all of you." She smiled. "My name is Rayne."

"Rayne how do outsiders come here and try to take advantage of you and your people?" Kagome asked.

"It shouldn't be discussed out into the open, please wait until we reach the safety of my home." Rayne said.

Kagome nodded her head and began to follow Rayne to her home with the rest of the gang following from behind. Once they got there they stepped inside. It was a nice little house, nothing to fancy or anything but rather quite comfy and livable. Once they were settled and seated, Rayne went on with her story.

"Once and awhile we will get outsiders that come to our lands and my people doesn't take to kindly to outsiders. I'm surprised you weren't attacked when you came here. Usually if we do not protect ourselves, outsiders will most likely try to take advantage of us. They are jealous of the power that we contain and harbor inside our bodies. Most demons half the time want it for themselves and even try to mate forcefully with us." She continued. "That is why it is so strict around her and that is why so many people where eyeing you when you all came here, especially the males."

Rayne mentioned the last part referring to Kouga, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

"That's terrible." Kagome exclaimed as she couldn't even begin to imagine life for the women living in this village. "Wait maybe that's what happened to the girl we saw out in the forest."

"Who?" Rayne asked.

"We saw this youkai woman that we believe is from this village and we witnessed her battling a shape shifting demon and by the looks of it we first thought she murdered him…but could she have been protecting herself?" Kagome asked.

"What did she look like?" Rayne asked.

"Well she was powerful for one and she had long pink hair, a white half crescent moon in the middle of her forehead and on the rim of that half crescent mark was a black star. I could never forget her eyes neither, they were a dark crimson red blood color." Kagome answered.

"Mizuki…" Rayne whispered.

"Who?" Kouga asked.

"Her name is Mizuki, she is the daughter of the Lord Ryuunosuke of the Eastern Lands." Rayne explained. "She's had a little bit of a rough life."

"How, she's the daughter of one of the powerful Lords throughout the land." Sango said.

"True to that but that does not mean she likes, or would want to follow in her father's footsteps or live the life he wants her to live. He's had suitors visit her day in day out and even demons…outsiders come all this way just to prove how powerful they are to become her mate. Up until now, she's been fighting them off and that's the only way she can lead a peaceful life. To her, the suitors mean nothing for since she's already found someone she loves." Rayne explained.

"So what's wrong then? If she's found someone she loves then why not be with that person?" Kagome asked.

"Because her father does not approve and wishes for her to marry someone under his liking." Rayne said.

"It sounds like you know an awful lot about this Mizuki." Miroku commented.

Rayne smiled. "Yes I quite do because I am her servant in the castle."

"I see, so the two of you have become good friends?" Kagome asked.

"I'm the only one she's come to trust." Rayne smiled.

"So out in the open she did not just murder the shape shifter…she…was defending herself?" Sango asked.

"Yes, the demons that come to her everyday will not leave her alone and sometimes erupts into battles she wishes not to fight. It looks like from what you said what happened…she had no choice but to fight and what happened could not have been prevented." Rayne said. "She really is not a bad person she's just never gotten to interact with a lot of people when she was a child and cannot seem to express her feelings to others as easily. It seems like she's lost something so dear to her and now longs to find it."

Kagome nodded her head understanding each and every word Rayne was saying. Kagome turned her head to look at Kouga and smiled.

"Well it's getting late we all should get to bed." Kouga suggested. "Tomorrow we got to get up early."

"I'll get some spare blankets for all of you." Rayne said as she got up.

With that, Rayne got up and walked to what was her, "closet" and retrieved some blankets for Kagome and the rest. When everyone was done making their beds and places to sleep for that night, it wasn't until too long everyone was asleep. A few hours passed throughout the night and Kagome could not sleep. Instead she got up and walked out of the house for a little fresh air. Standing outside the air was fresh and clean. Kagome inhaled the sweet air when all of a sudden she heard something. She looked for what direction the sound was coming from and once she found it she decided to follow it. For some reason in her mind she could not ignore what her mind was telling her to do. She followed the sound which lead her into part of the forest. Walking into this forest, Kagome continued to follow the path she was on until she stopped halfway. Listening, she heard the most beautiful voice that sounded more pleasant than a thousand angels put together.

**English Theme from Princess Mononoke  
Vocals: Yonekura Chihiro  
**  
_In the moonlight I felt your heart_

_Quiver like a bowstring's pulse_

_In the moon's pure light, you looked at me_

_Nobody knows your heart_

_When the sun is gone I see you_

_Beautiful and haunting, but cold_

_Like the blade of a knife, so sharp and so sweet_

_Nobody knows your heart_

_All of your sorrow, grief and pain_

_Locked away in the forest of the night_

_Your secret heart belongs to the world_

_Of the things that sigh in the dark_

_Oh the things that cry in the dark_

_**End of Song….**_

Kagome stood there absorbed in silence and awe as she finally found where the beautiful voice was coming from. Before her very eyes was a beautiful maiden with long pink hair, that swept past her shoulders down her back. She was wearing a black kimono with a silver obi tied around her waist. Suddenly that's when the beautiful maiden turned around and Kagome got a good look at her.

"Mizuki?" Kagome asked.

"What do you want?" Mizuki asked sort of coldly.

"My name is Kagome." she said walking a little closer.

"How do you know my name?" Mizuki asked harshly.

"Your friend Rayne…she seemed kind of worried about you and so did I." Kagome added.

"Why would you be worried…you don't know me!" Mizuki growled as she turned around.

"I know what it feels like to love someone and want to be with the one you truly wish to be with." Kagome spoke softly.

Mizuki turned around and faced Kagome.

"I didn't kill that demon on purpose." She began.

"I know." Kagome spoke.

"No, you don't know…you don't know what it feels like to be handed off to some stranger you don't know or love…you don't know what it feels like when you have hundreds of suitors trying to win your heart over for the wrong sort of reasons…you don't know what it feels like to love someone so dearly but can't be with them…" Mizuki spoke.

"I know this may sound weird but I think that part of my destiny is to help you." Kagome said.

Mizuki looked at Kagome with a puzzled look on her face.

"Some how, some way I knew you would be here tonight in this exact spot." Kagome spoke.

"How? Why?" Mizuki asked.

"Through a dream which I think was more of a vision." Kagome explained. "Mizuki I want to help you, I know what its like to face hardships and burdens…I'm facing one myself at the moment." Kagome said.

Mizuki was silent but listened to Kagome as she continued.

"I was pregnant not even a day ago and my baby's life existence was ripped away from me and I couldn't prevent it either." Kagome explained. "Even when I was little…my father died from a terrible illness that no one could prevent…somehow I fell like it's all my fault that this has happened and all along I blamed myself. That was until I realized that blaming yourself and others doesn't fix what already is broken…it's better to forget the past and move on towards what's more important…your future."

Mizuki looked at over at Kagome who began to shed tears from her eyes.

"We've all lost something that is dear to us, now is the time we fight for what is right." Kagome said. "You have to fight it too Mizuki."

"I wish I could but I don't know if I can…my father is so…misunderstanding he can't seem to figure I do not wish to be with the suitors he's chosen for me…he cannot see I love yet another…" Mizuki began.

"You really love this individual now do you?" Kagome asked.

Mizuki turned towards Kagome with a small blush on her cheeks and nodded her head.

"I would pin and die for him." Mizuki whispered.

"I'll do anything to help but…the problem is…tomorrow we are heading towards the Western lands." Kagome said.

"The Western lands?" Mizuki asked. "He…lives in the Western lands."

"No way…are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Yes…he does." Mizuki said.

"Okay then why don't you come along with us, I mean the more the merrier and if you come along we'll be bound to find him. Besides we are also fighting this great evil and we could really use your power and will on our side." Kagome began.

Mizuki thought about it and if they were willing to take her to the Western lands then she would be willing to help them along their quest.

"Do we got a deal?" Kagome asked.

"You got yourself a deal." Mizuki smiled.

"So can I ask who is your mystery man?" Kagome asked.

Mizuki started to turn red as she thought about it.

"I promise I won't laugh." Kagome said.

"We knew each other since we were children and I always thought it was nothing but a mere crush and nothing more but…" Mizuki began. "I was wrong…all this time…all the feelings….were all for him…that is why I cannot let my fathers suitors and those demons win."

"I understand." Kagome said.

"His name is…" Mizuki leaned over and whispered the following name into Kagome's ear but her draw nearly dropped.

"Him?! Oh my kami you're in love with him?!" Kagome nearly exploded with excitement.

"Yes…But how do you know him?" Mizuki asked.

"I tell you more about it later I promise." Kagome smiled.

"Okay but…you cannot tell a single soul…at least not until we arrive into the Western lands." Mizuki smiled.

"I give you my word and I promise." Kagome swore.

"I'm not sure…how will I get away from the palace?" Mizuki asked. "Surely my father will find out and send dark angels like me after us."

"We'll just have to figure out a way and don't worry about it…your secret is safe with me." Kagome smiled.

Kagome smiled as she sat and admired the view of the full moon with Mizuki at her side.

"Why did you come all the way out here?" Kagome asked.

"Now that is another secret…I sort of had a feeling that you'd be here." Mizuki smiled. "Since the first moment I saw you, I could tell you were a good person at heart."

Kagome smiled as she sat back with Mizuki until it had gotten late enough when the two had decided to turn back.

_**...…………………………….Meanwhile………………………………...**_

The room was darkly lit with candles when he set her down in his chambers on his bed. He stripped her body down and replaced her bloody attire with a silken black nightdress that fight her body tightly but fitting as well. Everything was prepared for that evening and nothing could go wrong. Soon enough she was going to be one with him in his embrace and dominate the entire world with him next to his side. He then placed the Shikon no Tama around her neck.

"I shall bring you back my love and soon enough we will get what we both deserve…and even more." he whispered into her ear. "Kikyou…"

Kikyou did not move a muscle or flinch either and it didn't matter because no matter how hard she tried she could not…she was dead. That would have been so unless Naraku hadn't come up with a plan. Standing by her side he began a ritual to call back a lost soul.

"I call upon a lost soul from the shallows and depths of forgotten darkness,

Come to me, I summon thee to fill this empty shell of a body,

Restore what is rightfully mine

Restore the life of this woman with nothing but hatred, lust, and evil

Dark magic I call upon all forces come to me now,

Come to me!

With that a vortex now was swelling around the room as the Shikon no Tama become tainted and with that Kikyou's body absorbed the jewel inside her body. Finally her eyes fluttered as a small moan escaped from her lips.

"Naraku…" She whispered.

When Kikyou had opened her eyes and was finally re-awakened, she was far different from before. Her mocha brown eyes were not the same from what they used to be, now they were a blood-shot red and her cream white skin was no longer…she was now as pale as a ghost and her lips were black.

"Naraku…" she moaned.

"Kikyou." he whispered.

Naraku moments later was stripped of his clothing and straddled himself upon Kikyou. He then pulled her dress of seconds later, revealing the rest of her body. She looked at him with her cold, and yet piercing eyes while he stared back into hers. No emotion was detected at all in her eyes, all that was radiating from the two was evil and lust.

"You will finally become what was always has been mine Kikyou. You will become my bitch and you'll love every fucken moment of it while you cry my name out in ecstasy…" he growled sadistically as he pinned her down towards the railing with force.

With that finally said, throughout the next few hours lust was radiating heavily throughout the room ,when suddenly a blood curling scream had pierced throughout the night sky.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Burned Blinding Desires**_

_**Chapter Six**_

When Kikyou had opened her eyes and was finally re-awakened, she was far different from before. Her mocha brown eyes were not the same from what they used to be, now they were a blood-shot red and her cream white skin was no longer…she was now as pale as a ghost and her lips were black.

"Naraku…" she moaned.

"Kikyou." he whispered.

Naraku moments later was stripped of his clothing and straddled himself upon Kikyou. He then pulled her dress of seconds later, revealing the rest of her body. She looked at him with her cold, and yet piercing eyes while he stared back into hers. No emotion was detected at all in her eyes, all that was radiating from the two was evil and lust.

"You will finally become what was always has been mine Kikyou. You will become my bitch and you'll love every fucken moment of it while you cry my name out in ecstasy…" he growled sadistically as he pinned her down towards the railing with force.

With that finally said, throughout the next few hours lust was radiating heavily throughout the room ,when suddenly a blood curling scream had pierced throughout the night sky.

"Why Kikyou…" Naraku whispered as he staggered back as while falling off the bed to the floor.

A grin formed over Kikyou's face as she stood up, Naraku lied on the floor with blood oozing from the wound Kikyou had just inflicted upon him.

"Why Kikyou…I thought…you bitch!" Naraku yelled until Kikyou slammed her foot down onto Naraku's throat.

"Fool can't you see, since my full powers are now restored I no longer need you!" Kikyou laughed sadistically. "I played you from the start, no one dares to tell me what to do!"

"Naraku?" A voice asked from behind.

Kikyou and Naraku turned to see Kagura now, who just entered inside the room. Kagura's face turned pale at the horrific scene she saw before her. With Kikyou slightly distracted, Naraku tried to turn the tables and attack Kikyou. Kikyou was aware of this and with the use of her newly powers, slammed Naraku into the wall. She started torture him, by cutting off his arms and legs while not letting him have the time to regenerate.

"Bitch!" he yelled out. "Kagura help your master now!"

Kagura staggered back and shook her head. "Nay…nay!" she cried out.

Just as Naraku was trying to regenerate, just for the fun of it Kikyou next decapitated his head. Naraku's head fell towards the ground and this was just enough to get Kagura screaming and running out of the room. Kikyou laughed sadistically as she strode over to Naraku's decapitated body and limbs. She bent down and plunged her hand into his chest and ceased his heart.

"Poor Naraku and I was just beginning to like you…"Kikyou smirked. "With your powers and the Shikon no Tama's, I will rule this world and dominate it with no one by my side to control me. I will have no one but my minions and dwellers of darkness…"

With Naraku's heart in her hand Kikyou smiled evilly, and with that she savagely devoured his heart while consuming his powers in the process. Closing her eyes, blood dripped down her nude body while black flames embraced her from all around as well. Her body was then levitated into the air as her back singed and burned, within moments black feathery wings ruptured from her back. Kikyou cried out from the pain of her newly wings that were slowly oozing with blood. She grew black claws and her eyes grew to a more darker shade of red. A black slit dress slowly formed around her curvy body that was tight but flowing, as she was lowered to the ground. Opening her eyes a smirk began to form onto her lips as she got up.

Everything in the room was covered with blood, while admiring her handy work,. Kikyou could not wait until the very moment where she would begin slaying dozens of civilians just like she had slew Naraku. The taste of the blood was just enough to calm her and make her feel at ease.

"This world shall become mine." She whispered as everything started to become dark.

**...………………………………**

Kagome awoke the next morning, next to Kouga, realizing she was the first one to be up. Quietly she got up and tiptoed outside of the house and began to inhale the air when suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"Good morning." Kagome smiled.

"You where gone again last night." Kouga spoke.

"I know and I apologize." Kagome said as she turned to face Kouga. "I saw Mizuki last night."

"You did?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah I did…I saw her in the exact same place like my dream." Kagome explained. "I think it was a vision more the less than a dream."

"That would make sense." Kouga commented.

"Yeah and this is the other part…maybe I'm meant to help her Kouga." Kagome said.

Kouga tilted Kagome's face up towards his own and kissed her lips. Kagome smiled as their kiss ended.

"If that's what you think then I'm here right beside you Kagome." Kouga smiled.

"You're so understanding and patient with me…sometimes I think I'm not worthy enough to be your mate." Kagome said.

"Don't ever think that because you are worth more than anything in this entire world." Kouga said.

"You just too good to be true." Kagome smiled.

"Oh I am, am I?" Kouga smirked.

"Yes you are." Kagome smiled as she turned to see Mizuki. "Oh hey Mizuki."

"Hey how's it going?" Kouga asked.

"Okay I suppose." Mizuki answered.

"Kouga, Mizuki is going to coming along with us on our journey to the Western lands." Kagome said.

"That will be good, we can use all the help against Naraku." Kouga said.

"I have other reasons for going but I wouldn't mind helping out as well." Mizuki said.

"Other reasons?" Kouga asked while turning to Kagome.

"Sorry but I cannot say, it's a secret…right Mizuki?" Kagome smiled.

Mizuki looked at Kagome and smiled. "Right."

Soon enough it wasn't long enough before everyone was finally up and it was time to say goodbye.

"I'll miss you Lady Mizuki." Rayne said.

"You can address me as Mizuki, we're friends we don't have to address each other formally you know." Mizuki said.

Rayne smiled and hugged Mizuki.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make sure no one discovers where you've gone." Rayne smiled.

"I told my mother and she wants me to be happy so at least I got some time before father eventually finds out." Mizuki said.

"Good bye for now." Rayne said.

With that, Mizuki turned around and began to follow Kagome and the rest throughout their journey to the Western lands.

**………………………………...**

There Kagura was running from the dark castle, and dodging throughout the forest edges. She couldn't risk flying, fearing she would be caught. When all of a sudden she fell face towards the ground. She stood there shivering as she remembered the horrific images she saw before her very eyes.

"How…how could she have been that strong…Naraku's demise was nothing compare to the power she wields now…" she thought.

Suddenly she cried out as she felt a jolt surge throughout her body. Beat. Beat. Lying on the ground, she placed her hand onto her chest. Beat. Beat. Her heart had finally returned to her.

"My heart is back…I'm finally free." She whispered. "Well that makes at least one of us."

This was back when she remembered collecting pieces of the Shikon no Tama for Naraku. When he finally had half of the jewel, he turned his attention on Kohaku. Right before Kagura's eyes…he murdered the boy that long ago he took control of. Kagura did not say anything nor could do anything about the matter. All she could do was helplessly watch Naraku pull the shard from his back and sick his sadistic demons to prey upon the boy. She remembered the countless memories and times she shared with him, all though he was under Naraku's reign, Kohaku fought hard to be controlled by him. Within his own time, Kohaku was free from having Naraku control him, it's just a shame that is was to late.

"Kohaku your death has finally been avenged…Naraku is finally gone…were free just like you said we would be one day…" She whispered.

_**One year ago…**_

_Sitting in her usual spot on the cliff, Kagura waited for the small boy she grew found of like the brother she never had. As Kagura waited, she admired the earths atmosphere above her. The moon, stars, and comets passing by. The world itself was exhilarating and breath taking to be in. A couple feet away she saw a nest of baby birds chirping and the mother feeding them._

"_It's too bad I cannot be like those birds…have free reign over my life, travel anywhere in the world and spread my wings…but I cannot…I'm shackled to this existence." She whispered._

"_You know what I'd like to be?" A voice asked from behind._

_Kagura turned and saw Kohaku emerging from the shadows and smiled._

"_What?" she asked._

"_I'd like to be one of the stars in the sky, when people die I believe they become stars and when they do, they get to watch the world from the heavens above." Kohaku spoke. "Just like we get to watch them now."_

"_Its' too bad we cannot be like the stars or other creatures that can fly and travel beyond the depths and mysteries of this world we live in." Kagura said._

"_Kagura would you do me a favor?" Kohaku asked._

_Kagura turned and nodded her head._

"_Kagura…when I die will you tell my sister, I'll become one of the stars and will be watching from the heavens? Tell her I'll never forget her and I want her to move on and forget about me. I don't want her to feel guilty for what happened or live misery the rest of her life…I want her to be happy." Kohaku spoke._

"_I'll tell her that…I promise." Kagura spoke._

_Kohaku smiled at Kagura and that was the last time they were together truly happy._

_**End of memory…**_

Kagura sat there for a while longer with tears falling from her face. "I promise Kohaku…I promise."

**………………………………...**

"So how long do you think it will take Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"I told you a couple more days." Inuyasha said. "If you were goanna complain about it you should of stayed back."

"Hey it's not his fault so stop picking on him!" Mizuki said harshly.

"I don't see why she had to tag along." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"I have my reasons and I figured all of you can use an extra person to bring down this, "Naraku." you keep speaking of." Mizuki said.

"Ha! I'd like to see you last five minutes with Naraku." Inuyasha smirked.

"Well he can't be as bad if I pinned you in less than two minutes right?" Mizuki smirked as she watch Inuyasha growl.

"Bitch I'll take you on here and right now!" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm not afraid." Mizuki smirked.

"Inuyasha stop while your ahead." Sango said in a warning tone.

"Hey she started it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"If I'm mistaken Inuyasha, it was you and not Lady Mizuki here that started it." Miroku smirked.

"Fine take her side, see if I care!" Inuyasha huffed as he returned to the front.

Mizuki laughed. "He reminds me so much of…"

"So much of who?" Sango asked.

Mizuki looked over at Sango who was confused and smiled. "It's nothing."

"Okay if you say so." Sango smiled.

Mizuki smiled then stopped feeling very cold of a sudden and fell over.

"Mizuki, what's happening?!" Kagome cried.

Mizuki lied on the ground not moving as she felt the attack, whenever that happened it meant danger was not that far away. Mizuki got up hesitantly as the feeling started to go away.

"Mizuki what happened?" Sango asked.

Mizuki shook the feeling from her body and soon enough was back to normal. Everyone was staring at her

"Sorry about didn't mean to scare you." Mizuki said.

"What the hell happened?" Inuyasha asked "You were out for like five minutes."

"I had a spiritual attack, that happens to my people and I. It's like a warning to us whenever there's a strong aurora about." Mizuki said.

"Do you think it's Naraku." Kouga asked as he sensed for the power then stopped. "I can feel it, but what direction is it coming from?"

"It feels like it's coming from everywhere." Shippo said. "It's scaring me…"

"I can't tell if it's Naraku's or not." Inuyasha said.

"Let's go we can't waste anymore time, we got to get to the Western lands look!" Kagome said.

Darkness began to cover parts of the sky as thunder roared in the clouds.

"Well lets not waste anymore time then." Inuyasha said as he began to walk off.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kouga called out.

Inuyasha stopped as he turned around. "What is it wolf?" he asked.

"I sense there is another aurora coming this way, not as strong as the first one." Kouga said.

Suddenly out of the forest came Kagura. She stood before Kagome, and everyone. Inuyasha growled as he advanced forward.

"What the hell do you want Kagura! Are you here to do more of Naraku's evil bidding?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagura looked at Sango who stared back.

"Inuyasha stop." Sango said. "Why are you here?"she then asked.

"Your brother wanted me to give you a message." Kagura began.

"My brother! Have you seen him? He's been out of sight for a year now and I don't know where he could be…" Sango said.

Kagura looked away as her eyes became flooded with tears. She held up her hand and touched her face.

"I'm crying…why am I crying? Now emotions are flooding my heart…"she whispered.

"Kagura do you know where my brother is?" Sango asked with concern in her voice.

Kagura looked back at Sango, she had to tell her…she just had to.

"Naraku slew him right before my very eyes for the jewel shard." Kagura said. "Before that he told he wanted you to not blame yourself for what had happened in the past…he wants you to move on."

Hot tears began to fall from Sango's face as she buried her head into Miroku's robes. He held her into his embrace.

"At least he's at peace now Sango." Miroku whispered as he felt her head nod.

"Is that all you've come to say!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagura's face turned pale. "Nay…"She whispered. "Na-Naraku is dead."

"What?! Wait how?!" Kagome yelled. "What are you talking about I saw him right before my very eyes the other day."

"What are you talking about?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ki-Kikyou killed him right before my very eyes…as a result I have my heart back…he's truly gone…I watched her decapitate every limb of his body and devour his heart…" Kagura stuttered as she remembered the horrific scene, like it was happening all over again.

Inuyasha fell silent. "Kikyou's alive now?"

"Stronger than ever…" Kagura whispered. "I sensed not only his power inside of her but…the Shikon no Tama's."

Kagome staggered back. "That…that was the power, the aurora we felt…all this way"

Kagura nodded her head. "It was and you are going to need more people to fight if you are going to take her down."

"Then why don't you join us?" Mizuki asked..

"Huh! No way!" Inuyasha began.

"Inuyasha stop, if this Kikyou is as powerful as Kagura is saying…we are going to need more people to fight." Mizuki reasoned.

"I will fight her and if I die trying I must!" Kagome yelled feeling the hatred she had towards Kikyou.

"We'll all fight her." Kouga said determinedly.

"We need to get to the Western lands right away…Kagura do you have that flying feather of yours?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes…why?" Kagura asked cautiously.

"If you can let part of our group ride with you and the rest can fly with Shippo or Kilala then we can get to the Western lands in half that time." Inuyasha said determinedly. "Kagura I know you have just gotten your freedom but…were desperate."

"I'll help out anyway I can." Kagura said as she summoned her flying feather.

As everyone was getting ready to go, Sango walked up to Kagura and whispered the following in her ear.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Sango whispered as she then return to Kilala.

Kagura smiled and then diverted her attention to who was flying with her. Kagome and Kouga rode with Kagura as Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha rode on Kilala. Shippo transformed into a bird and began to fly that way.

"What we can't depart yet, we need to make room for Mizuki." Kagome said.

"Kagome it's okay." Mizuki said. "Really don't worry."

"But how are you supposed to?" Kagome began then stopped.

From that point black feathery wings emerged from Mizuki's back.

"You're really a…" Kagome began.

"I can fly." Mizuki said smiled. "And that's where the term dark angel comes from, I'm half demon and half angel. I can transform into animals and I also have angelic wings." She explained.

"Okay she's set so lets go!" Kouga yelled. "To the Western lands!"

With that everyone departed into the sky and was set on reaching the Western lands before morning, or any other delays that might come in the way.

**………………………………...**

Darkness flowed around Kikyou everywhere that she went. Everything she touched would either die or cry for humanity. She took no pity among anyway she came across, whether it was the weak, the strong, the old, and the weak…it did not matter.

"Fools in no time they will realize who is their ruler and will submit to my dominating power." Kikyou smirked.

She advanced forward while finding what she thought to be an old abandon shrine. Walking inside, Kikyou noticed that this was no ordinary shrine. This was a shrine were ancient spells and rituals were conducted.

"Perfect." she thought.

Concentrating on the powerhouse of her chakra and energy, Kikyou began murmuring ritual to bring forth the ultimate creatures of darkness that were once locked away long ago. These creatures were so powerful, it took the four Lords of the North, South, East, and West to seal away. Each creature of darkness had it's own special ability it used when causing either chaos or destruction, most of the time both.

"Come to me souls of darkness,

Soaring through the night sky,

Come to me souls of darkness,

From now and forever will not die

What was lost and forgotten,

Now shall be returned

To be released into the night

Never again to be cast into the blinding light"

When Kikyou had just finished her dark spell, the room before her very eyes began to darken when the dark creatures had appeared. Each dominating their own special ability and power. Fire, Ice, Air, and darkness. These creatures combined were the ultimate power, that is why they were sealed long ago. Suddenly footsteps were heard in the distance, when a the keeper of the temple walked in. It was an old wise shaman that entered. Sensing the events that had just occurred, he felt his heart beat quicken in his chest.

"No! What have you done?! Don't you see what you just did?!" He yelled.

Kikyou smirked as she controlled the creatures. "Kill him and do as you please with the body."

Quickly the shaman tried to turn and run away but was no match in speed against the four monsters…in no time he perished a great and painful death. A blood curling scream was heard and then silence.

Kikyou smirked as she walked in on the four dark creatures feeding upon the shamans bloody and deceased body. It had been centuries since the dark creatures had actually had a good meal.

"There will be more to come my pets, now follow me." Kikyou began.

With the dark creatures now in Kikyou's command there was no telling or stopping in what she would do…or destroy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

_**Burned Blinding Desires**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

It was becoming quite cloudy as the little girl with long dark brown hair, and mocha brown eyes waited for her dear Lord to return. Sitting Indian style on the ground, the little girl twirled a flower she had in her hand and sighed. She was bored and the little green imp that was sitting right beside her was not helping at all.

"Master Jaken when is Lord Sesshomaru going to return?" Rin almost whined from sudden boredom.

"For the hundredth time Rin, you foolish girl I do not know, Lord Sesshomaru decided he had some business to intend to and left you in my care." Jaken squawked.

"Did he tell you where he went off to?" Rin asked.

"He told me it was very urgent and important." Jaken replied.

"So he did not." Rin smirked.

"He didn't, oh why Lord Sesshomaru am I no longer trustworthy to you anymore?" Jaken thought miserably.

Rin couldn't help laugh nor smile at Master Jaken, most often he was pretty funny especially driving his nerves and patience.

"Silence you foolish girl." Master Jaken warned.

Rin got up from her spot and ran towards the river and yelled out to Master Jaken.

"Come and play tag with me master Jaken!" Rin smiled.

"I will not reduce myself to join in on such meaningless tasks." Jaken squawked.

"Fine then be a baby for all I care, you'd just loose anyway." Rin smirked.

"Give me some respect you inconsiderate little brat!" Jaken yelled.

"You don't control me! I only listen to Lord Sesshomaru." Rin announced as she danced around Master Jaken to annoy him.

All of a sudden the air grew colder when Master Jaken felt a new aurora coming about this way and it was very powerful as well.

"Rin stop it right this moment." Jaken ordered. "Rin we have to go."

"Huh? Why? What's wrong Master Jaken." Rin asked.

"Foolish girl just listen to me." Master Jaken yelled.

"But Lord Sesshomaru told us to remain here." Rin said confused.

"He told me to take care and watch after you which I will make sure to do." Master Jaken replied. "I sense a demon coming, we must go now!"

But it was too late, suddenly the wind picked up as a demon appeared before Rin and Master Jaken. Right before them was a creature unlike from what the two have ever seen before. Suddenly it transformed into a more human state. The creature had long black hair and black eyes. It was not human at all nor did it look like it had a heart or soul. It was also wearing dark robes and a dark aurora surrounded it. Black feathery wings where emerged from it's back as the creature exposed it's fangs. Rin stood behind Jaken as his eyes almost bulged out of his head. He knew this beast, it was no other than one of the Creatures of Darkness. Each creature has it's own distinct characteristic being Ice, Fire, Air, or Darkness yet alone. This Creature of Darkness, no one knew this creatures exact power it held. Lets just say it got a kick out of scaring the villagers in the darkness by having them relieve their most feared memory.

"The Creature of Darkness itself…" Jaken whispered.

"Creature of Darkness…Master Jaken what is that?" Rin asked.

Jaken did not answer as he was more absorbed into his thoughts and finding a way out from this sadistic creature. If Jaken remembered, this creature was very powerful among the rest of the creatures of darkness and if along still was hard to beat alone. He remembered how hard it was for the Four Lords of the North, South, East, and West to defeat these creatures.

"It's nice to see you again Master Jaken." the creature hissed.

"Master Jaken I'm scared." Rin cried. "How does it know your name?"

"Rin you have to get out of here I'll hold him off as long as I can." Master Jaken said protectively.

Rin shook her head. "I cannot leave you alone Master Jaken."

"Foolish girl listen to me…" Master Jaken choked out but was too late.

"You cannot escape." the creature hissed.

The creature has attacked him and decapitated his head. Blood splattered onto Rin's face and clothing while she stood there unable to move, unable to speak, unable to do anything. The scene was too horrific for the little girl to take in as she remembered past events from a memory when her parents were murdered.

"Master Jaken… MASTER JAKEN!!!" Rin cried out as she suddenly felt the blood rushing to her head. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin tried to run away until she felt herself get hit in the shoulder.

"My arm." Rin cried. "Lord Sesshomaru help me please!"

Tears were falling at a fast rate from her eyes as she fell into the river. While she was dragged under the water, Rin was washed down shore.

The creature smirked as he was proud of his attack. He then turned his attention towards Master Jaken and devoured what was left of his body while his staff lied just a few feet away.

* * *

Stopping in his tracks, his long silver hair gently swept back in forth while caught in a gentle breeze of the wind. Sensing the very powerful aurora and smell of blood off in the distance, he suddenly felt a chill run down his back. 

"Rin…Jaken…" He whispered as he soon took off in that direction.

Running at full speed he had finally gotten to the place where he'd had left Master Jaken to care for Rin. Big mistake. Looking around for the two he stopped when he saw the great amount of blood soaking through the grass.

"Master Jaken…" he whispered.

That was when he knew he had to make it his full priority to find the little girl he had left behind.

* * *

Flying amongst the clouds Kagome and everyone were making some pretty good progress in their journey to the Western lands. More than half way there the group was in good tune at their progress until Mizuki had spotted something that had washed onto the river bank. 

"Guys wait I see something." Mizuki called out.

"How can you see that far down?" Kagome asked unbelievingly.

"Let's just say I have good eye sight, I'm going down to check it out." Mizuki announced as she started to fly down towards the river.

"Hey wait! Man she just does whatever she wants now." Inuyasha growled.

Mizuki did not listen so she wandered down to the river bank and was horrified at what she saw.

"Oh my kami you poor thing." Mizuki whispered as she ran to the little girls side while examining her arm "You're hurt as well."

Mizuki picked up the little girl and carried her out from the river banks, slowly the little girl began to open her eyes. Mizuki smiled down at the little girl she was holding in her arms.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" The little girl whispered. "Where is Lord Sesshomaru…?"

Mizuki's heart stopped. Did she know him? Was this his daughter? No…it couldn't be…She reeked of his scent and could tell she traveled with him…but could not detect if in fact this was this child, but now was not the time to ask. Right now Mizuki needed to help this little girl.

"My arm it hurts…" she cried.

"What is your name sweetie?" Mizuki asked.

"My name is Rin." She cried.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Mizuki asked.

Rin got quiet while tears started to fall from her eyes. She buried her head right into Mizuki's kimono, when Kagome and the rest descended towards the ground.

"Is that Rin?" Kagome asked as she got a good look.

"This is Rin." Mizuki said. "Rin what happened?" she asked.

"Master Jaken and I…we were attacked!" she cried.

"Oh honey it's going to be okay your safe with us." Mizuki said as she hugged the little girl in her arms.

"Rin where is Master Jaken now?" Inuyasha asked.

"He…he…was murdered! Right before my very eyes…" Rin broke.

"It's going to be okay Rin, I promise you that you are safe with us." Mizuki said soothingly to Rin.

"Poor kid." Kouga said.

"Let's make camp here tonight…it looks like were not going anywhere right now." Kagome said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as Mizuki set Rin down onto the ground.

"Hold out your arm sweetie." Mizuki smiled.

"What are you going to do?" Rin asked.

"I'm going to make your arm feel better, this will not hurt I promise." Mizuki smiled which made Rin feel calm.

Kagome and everyone stood and watched Mizuki heal Rin's arms with her powers. Suddenly the wound from Rin's arm was cured and everyone was astounded.

"Wow the wound it's gone." Kouga said amazingly.

"Good work Mizuki." Sango smiled.

"Yes, fine work indeed Lady Mizuki." Miroku smiled.

"Rin can you tell us what happened?" Kagome asked.

While everyone was listening to Rin's horrific story everyone was amazed at what the little girl had endured.

"So now there is a new monster we have to destroy? Great this couldn't get any better now can it." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Well you won't have to worry about that because you are safe with us." Mizuki said protectively.

"Wow Mizuki your acting like this kids mother." Inuyasha snorted.

That was when Kagura pulled Inuyasha away by the ear.

"Hey what was that for!" Inuyasha yelled.

"If she wants to be protective towards this girl then let her be! It's nice to have someone looking out for you once and awhile because if you don't then who will!" Kagura yelled as she stormed off into the forest.

"Look what you did now Inuyasha, well go after her or something." Kouga yelled.

"Heh, why should I!" Inuyasha argued.

"Because you mad her hurt and upset." I can smell her tears. Kouga said harshly.

"Kagura? She's crying?" Inuyasha asked as he sighed. "Fine I'll go and see what's wrong."

With that Inuyasha left the group and wandered off into the forest to find Kagura sitting next to a tree. Quickly she tried drying away her tears that were previously shed but Inuyasha saw her.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"It's nothing." Kagura murmured.

"Well it's got to be something if it's got you this damn upset over." Inuyasha said as he sat down. "Tell me or I won't leave you alone." He said determinedly.

"Why do you care." Kagura accused.

Inuyasha stopped and begin to think… why did he care?

"Anyway it does not matter." Kagura spoke.

"You've been acting funny ever since you left Naraku, look I know it's hard to except that he's finally gone but now you can go on and live your own life. I know it's difficult to walk around knowing that you are part of Naraku and all but don't let that get you down." Inuyasha began to say.

Kagura smacked Inuyasha in the face rather hardly and stood up.

"Hey what was that for?!" he yelled.

"Damn you foolish bastard! I'm not nor was I ever part or created by that monster!" she cried.

Inuyasha stood silent and was shocked from Kagura's outburst.

"Naraku did not create me…he in fact…kidnapped me from a village years ago." Kagura began. "He came to my village and saw me one day…he took me from my family and my parents begged for him not to take me. He used me as his personal slave since that day, physically and sexually too. He said if I didn't cooperate he would kill my family and my brother."

"So is that why you felt connected to Kohaku?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagura nodded her head and continued on with her story. "Yes I felt a connection towards Kohaku because he reminded me so much of my brother Riku…I miss him terribly and my family as well."

"Well now that your free you can go back to all of them after we bring down Kikyou." Inuyasha said.

Kagura shook her head. "It's not that easy Inuyasha."

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked confused.

Kagura looked at Inuyasha with tears running down her sad face which made Inuyasha feel sorry for her.

"Because they're all dead! My family, my brother, my clan…they are dead! I'm the only one left of my race… Naraku tricked me and took me to be his personal sex slave until he met Kikyou! Then he used me to run most of his errands and spy on you, Kagome and everyone else." Kagura cried.

"Why didn't you just leave then?" Inuyasha asked.

"I could not…he stole something precious from me and I could not get it back until just now…" Kagura spoke.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"My heart…he took my heart fearing I would disobey him or betray him none the least. If I did then he surely knew how to kill me. I had no way to escape him and that's when he even went to extreme measures and branded me like some cattle to show everyone that I belonged to him. I still have his cursed mark upon my back!" Kagura cried out breaking beyond belief.

"Kagura…" Inuyasha began but stopped.

"I had no intentions on fighting you or anyone else…all I wanted to do was just go back to my family but I can't now. It doesn't matter if Naraku and all his creations are deceased now…I have no where to go…I have no one left, when Kohaku was here he was someone I could talk to but now…I have nobody!" Kagura cried.

Suddenly Inuyasha stood up and embraced Kagura into his arms and pulled her close to him.

"Me… you have me, and everyone else cares about you." Inuyasha whispered. "I'm so sorry if I've been so hard on you all this time."

Kagura pulled away and looked into Inuyasha's eyes confused.

"Why…why do you care? You shouldn't this does not concern you." Kagura spoke.

Inuyasha ran his hand along Kagura's cheek and whipped away her tears.

"Don't cry." he whispered.

"How am I not supposed to…I have no purpose in this world." She spoke.

"Yes you do." Inuyasha reasoned. "Kagura you were meant for great things and purposes in this word, other wise you would not be here. Your family would want you to be happy now that you are free from Naraku's grasp, Kohaku would want you to be happy to."

"Inuyasha…" Kagura cried.

With that, Inuyasha embraced Kagura once again and drew her into a kiss that would take her another complete different life time to forget.

"You are never alone…please remember that." Inuyasha whispered.

* * *

Mizuki stretched and yawned as she looked over to see Rin, who was finally asleep next to Kagome and Shippo. 

"Well I'm off to take a bath I really do need one." Mizuki announced.

"Okay we'll watch Rin while you're gone." Sango smiled. "Be careful now while your gone." She warned.

"I'll be fine." Mizuki said. "Really I will. I wonder where Inuyasha has gone off to, hasn't he been gone for quite awhile now, should we be concerned?" she asked.

"He has hasn't he?" Kagome said as she held Shippo while rubbing his back soothingly.

"I know what he's doing." Kouga smirked and chuckled. "Damn dog can't control himself can he."

"Okay I don't need to be hearing details because now I know what your talking about and now I can sense it too…" Mizuki sighed. "Well I'm off hopefully the springs that we found earlier will clear my thoughts."

"Okay see you later." Kagome smiled.

"See you…Miroku if I catch you spying on me like I caught you with Sango and Kagome, you're going to become a dead monk." Mizuki threatened.

"Don't worry I'll keep him on a tight leash, right Miroku?" Sango smiled as she slapped Miroku's back rather hard.

"Yes dear!" Miroku cried out.

"Don't worry about it." Sango smiled as Kilala curled up into her lap.

"Okay see you guys in a few." Mizuki smiled.

Mizuki started to set out towards the springs located a few miles out away from the camp site. It was amazing at night. The air was clean and fresh while the night creatures sang their harmonious song at night. Mizuki closed her eyes as she stepped into the springs and rested her back against a large rock, while her clothes remained in a pile off to the side. She sat and relaxed into the springs as her mind drifted to the man she came to love. Closing her eyes at first she began to hum a song she remembered since her childhood, but soon found herself singing the words as she felt the moon gaze down upon her.

**English Theme from Princess Mononoke  
Vocals: Yonekura Chihiro  
**

_In the moonlight I felt your heart_

_Quiver like a bowstring's pulse_

_In the moon's pure light, you looked at me_

_Nobody knows your heart_

_When the sun is gone I see you_

_Beautiful and haunting, but cold_

_Like the blade of a knife, so sharp and so sweet_

_Nobody knows your heart_

_All of your sorrow, grief and pain_

_Locked away in the forest of the night_

_Your secret heart belongs to the world_

_Of the things that sigh in the dark_

_Oh the things that cry in the dark_

**_End of Song…._**

Mizuki did not know nor could sense the aurora that had just approached her. In the shadows he watched her and listened to her precious melody. He had finally got the chance to see her again after all these years of them being separated. He smirked as he remembered all the precious times hey had shared when they were children. The good times, the best times, and even the worst of times, including those which drove them apart.

_**Flash back…**_

"_Come on Sesshy come play with me!" a little girl with long pink hair and crimson red eyes cried out with glee._

_She ran down the meadows of flowers that were planted outside from the castle and waited for her best friend to catch up with her. There she smiled as she saw the little boy running to catch up with her. Suddenly a smirk appeared on the little girls face as she turned around and began to run off again._

"_This Sesshomaru is going to catch you and once this one does you'll be sorry!" He called out._

"_Yes but only if you can catch me and that will never happen!" the little girl laughed. "Come on Sesshomaru-sama…or should I say Sesshy!" _

_Suddenly Sesshomaru lunged for the little girl and tackled her into the ground filled with flowers. _

"_Caught you Mizuki." He smirked._

_Mizuki stared into Sesshomaru's amber colored eyes as a faint blush covered both her cheeks. She turned her head to the side so he could not see her blushing but it was already too late._

"_Why are you blushing?" Sesshomaru asked as curiosity filled his face._

"_No reason." Mizuki smiled. "Wow look at the sunset it's so pretty."_

_Sesshomaru got up and sat with Mizuki in the grass while admiring the sunset. All of a sudden Mizuki began humming a song, that Sesshomaru vowed he would never be able to forget. He listened to the precious melody and was amazed at how beautiful her voice was. This was his best friend and his only friend he had ever made. Sesshomaru even remembered the first time they met…it was at a ceremony the Four Lords of the North, South, East, and West, in their honor for sealing away the four Creatures of Darkness. It was during that ceremony was when he'd first met her. He knew since then they were going to be the best of friends. Sesshomaru had always found it rather amusing that Mizuki did not judge him about who he was, being the heir of the Western Lands. This was because Mizuki understood Sesshomaru perfectly, maybe it had something to do with her being the daughter of the Lord of the Eastern Land…could it be someone at last finally understands him?_

"_Can you sing the actual words to this Sesshomaru?" He finally asked._

_Mizuki turned to Sesshomaru and smiled. "Sure."_

_Sesshomaru sat with Mizuki leaning against his body singing the beautiful melody softly and when she was done he did something very awkward…he kissed her! When they pulled away at first they both were blushing but afterwards they were smiling._

"_Sesshomaru…lets make a promise." Mizuki began._

"_Hai and what should that be?" He asked._

"_Let's promise no matter what happens we'll always be there for one another." Mizuki smiled. "Nothing can ever pull us apart."_

_Sesshomaru smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Hai, and no matter what happens you'll always have me."_

_A few years have passed since that day when a war broke out between the two nations. The Lord of the Eastern lands and the Lord of the Western lands were in battle against one another. Once were allies now have become mortal enemies and were at each others throats in disagreement terms. Mizuki was shocked when she found this out and upset when she learned the little boy she had come to love….she could no longer see._

"_No…No!" she cried as she ran from her father's thrown room. _

_Down the corridors she ran as fast as her own too legs could carry her until she had reached her room and slammed the door shut. She ran to her window and fell to her knees while she began crying._

"_I can't loose him…I just can't…these feelings inside my heart…what are they?" Mizuki whispered._

_A hand suddenly touched her shoulder and a voice whispered. "Love…what you are feeling is love."_

_Mizuki turned around and saw Sesshomaru starring right back at her with a small grin on his face. Mizuki quickly ran into Sesshomaru embrace and began to cry again once more. He held her and began to rub her back in attempts to calm her down but nothing worked._

"_I don't want to loose you Sesshomaru, I simply cannot afford to do so." Mizuki whispered. "I'll pin and die for you if I must." she whispered determinedly._

"_No you won't because someday when our families feud is over we will mate and become whole together…now it is my turn to make a promise." Sesshomaru promised as he held onto her hands softly._

"_Don't forget about me Sesshomaru." Mizuki whispered. "I'll be waiting for you when the time eventually comes…"_

"_That is an impossible thing to do so and simply cannot be done." Sesshomaru smirked as he kissed Mizuki one last time before departing off into the night skies._

"_I will wait for you no matter what…" Mizuki whispered._

_**  
End of memory…**_

Sesshomaru sat there in the shadows as he listened to that song he remembered from years ago. Before he realized what he was doing Sesshomaru had found himself at Mizuki's side. Mizuki didn't look very shocked or anything…in fact it looked like she had a feeling he would be here.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered.

"Mizuki it's been quite awhile." Sesshomaru whispered.

"Sesshomaru!" Mizuki cried as she ran into his embrace. "Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Mizuki tightly, not at all minding that she was nude nor soaking wet at the moment. All he cared about was she was alive and here in his arms and reach.

"This Sesshomaru thought you'd already forgotten about this one." he smirked.

Mizuki looked shocked and was speechless at what Sesshomaru had just said.

"I never forgot about you…everyday I thought about no other man but you…I fought all my fathers suitors he sent for me… just for you." Mizuki began but was hushed by Sesshomaru.

"This one knows about your loyalty and was only teasing you." Sesshomaru began as he cupped her face with his hands.

"I've missed you so much ever since that day Sesshomaru." Mizuki began. "It's been to long…"

"Why aren't you at your fathers castle?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well I kind of got sidetracked with some friends I'm helping out…we were in fact coming this way towards the Western lands to see you in fact." Mizuki smiled.

"Oh and is this so?" He asked.

"Yes it is." Mizuki replied. "Sesshomaru…there is a little girl we found asking for you…is she your daughter?" she whispered.

"Rin? No…she is not this Sesshomaru's biological daughter, I found her and bought her back to life with the Tenseiga after her and her family was attacked by wolves. She had no one left and since then has been with Jaken and this Sesshomaru." He explained.

"I understand…she really is a lovely girl." Mizuki whispered.

"Hai that she is." Sesshomaru replied.

"Sesshomaru…I couldn't wait any longer without you at my fathers castle…inside I felt I was dying…I need you to be with me now, more than ever before." Mizuki spoke.

"This Sesshomaru is here with you like he's promised." He smirked.

Mizuki smiled as she saw the little boy from years ago return right in front of her eyes. Mizuki wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and closed her eyes as he lied her onto the ground ever so softly. Throughout the rest of the night, lust and pleasure radiated hungrily from the reacquainted lost lovers.

"Inuyasha…" Kagura whispered as Inuyasha's face darkened.

Inuyasha then pushed Kagura against the tree very suddenly. Kagura stood still as Inuyasha pressed his body mass against Kagura with his thigh right between her legs. She exhaled with a sigh as she felt his amazing erection piece into her leg.

"Inuyasha…" Kagura whispered wanting Inuyasha to come within her body. "I need you…"

Inuyasha began pulling at Kagura's Kimono to expose her well developed rosy breasts. Inuyasha smirked as he found what he was looking for, and that was to give her the greatest pleasure she would ever experience in this life time. By the end of this night, she would be begging for him to let her sleep by his side for all eternity. Heat, pleasure, and lust radiated between the two as they started to discard their clothing into a heaping pile lying on the forest floor. Kagura moaned in ecstasy as Inuyasha began to caress her divine breasts with each of his hands slowly while making her cry at her own mercy. Inuyasha smirked as Kagura's icy interior he had remembered so long ago, slowly began to melt before his very eyes. Their lips crushed upon one another's with tremendous force as Inuyasha pulled Kagura closer to his body. He pressed her into the ground as he straddled himself upon her and began to ride his cock against her core in a teasing manner. Kagura stirred and cried out in passion never expecting to get this much pleasure from Inuyasha riding her that way.

"Don't stop…" Kagura gasped as she felt Inuyasha licking her chest with his devilish tongue.

"I bet you have never experienced such sweet passion before in your life have you?" Inuyasha whispered seductively. "I'm going to make you cry my name out in ecstasy before this night is over…"

Kagura shuddered with excitement under Inuyasha and when she tried to sit up he pushed her down. He looked into her eyes as he held onto one of her legs and smiled evilly as he lowered his head. Kagura gasped as she suddenly realized what Inuyasha was finally up to. Spreading her legs apart with force, Inuyasha lowered his head and began to entire Kagura's core with his finger tips at first slowly. Feeling her moan and try to slip away, Inuyasha held onto her leg as he drove his fingers deeper and deeper into her core until he felt her orgasm finally break loose. He drove his fingers out of her and licked each one in a delicate matter, trying to savor the sweet taste. He pushed her down as he began to lick the insides of her core, making sure he collected every sweet taste that was left inside of her. Kagura's breathing increased intensively as she screamed out.

"Inuyasha!" she cried.

* * *

"We should head back with the others…" Mizuki whispered. 

"In a little while…I've waited this long for you Mizuki, are you going to deny this Sesshomaru of what he wants now?" He smirked.

"I-umm…" Mizuki began but blushed slightly. "No…" She whispered.

"Good then." He smiled wickedly back.

Within seconds, Lord Sesshomaru had discarded his clothes quickly to join Mizuki as he welcomed her into his warm lubricating embrace. Mizuki sighed as threw her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. She closed her eyes as a soft moan escaped from her lips while Sesshomaru started to rub and caress every part of her body. He pushed her against the ground and straddled himself upon her. Mizuki groaned as she felt his powerful manhood expand against her thigh. Oh how she wished and wanted to feel him expand his great and powerful manhood inside of her that very moment.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered.

"Open your eyes." Sesshomaru commanded softly as he ran a hand right along side her cheek. "This Sesshomaru wants you fully awake when he makes you come…" he whispered into her ear.

Instantly Mizuki obeyed as she opened her eyes, and stared at the man since childhood she's come to love evermore. He tightened his embrace around her figure and began to lick her lips, asking for permission for entrance. Mizuki bit his lower lip as acceptance of his offer and pushed her head underneath his chin, showing her total submission to him.

"You submit already? And this Sesshomaru would have thought you would of put up a better fight." He teased.

All of a sudden with tremendous force, Mizuki pushed Sesshomaru onto his back and grabbed a hold of his manhood and gave a little playful squeeze. She smirked as Sesshomaru stared back at her with wide grin on his face.

"You'd think I'd give up that easy? Then you truly forgotten me then Sesshy." Mizuki smirked as she licked his neck, causing a moan to escape from Sesshomaru's lips.

He pushed her onto her back and straddled himself upon her once again while pinning her hands above her head. Sesshomaru pressed his body up against Mizuki's playfully and whispered into his ear.

"I want to claim you as my mate in my chambers not on some forest floor." he whispered.

Mizuki looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes with a playful smile on her lips.

"But I need you now Sesshy." Mizuki whined like a little kid as she dug her nails into Sesshomaru's sides. "Sesshomaru…" She moaned. "Don't make we wait…" she pouted.

"Like this Sesshomaru has said, I want to claim you as my mate in my chambers…but that does not mean this Sesshomaru will not fuck with you now." he smirked.

Mizuki blushed fiercely.

"Don't be so modest." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Who's being modest? I'm not." Mizuki replied.

"Then why are you blushing?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"I'm not." Mizuki argued but stopped as Sesshomaru drew her into a kiss.

If Mizuki could she would of died and gone to heaven she would of by now while she felt Sesshomaru's tongue seep into her throat. Mizuki sighed feeling like her insides were on fire from his pleasuring kisses.

"I guess this is what you can call a burned and blinding desire." Mizuki whispered.

"Indeed you can." Sesshomaru smirked.

* * *

Kagome snuggled her head closer to Kouga's body, as various thoughts were running around like crazy inside her mind. Like what were they going to do now since Naraku was dead? That means they only have Kikyou to deal with so that should be pretty easy then. Kagome also then thought about what creature attacked Rin and killed Jaken, was this monster connected to Kikyou somehow? What about meeting Sesshomaru…was he going to agree helping out their cause to bring Kikyou down? Kagome wished she had the answers to all of her questions but didn't know where to even begin or look for. Kouga opened his eyes and stared down at Kagome as he saw her lost in thought. He pulled her closer to his body and held her there while he kissed her forehead. 

"Thank you, I needed that" Kagome whispered.

"Rest easily." Kouga whispered. "You'll be needing your rest for what lies ahead tomorrow."

Kagome nodded her head as she soon was asleep before she could even say another word, while Kouga yawned and then drifted back to sleep as well.


	8. Chapter 8

_Burned Blinding Desires_

_Chapter Eight_

Kagome stirred in bed while she sat up stretching her arms as she yawned greatly. Opening her eyes she could see everyone was still asleep. They each had set up their own tent last night incase any rain should have fallen. Kagome looked to her side and saw Shippo cuddled up next to Rin in the corner of the tent. She smiled as she then looked over to Kouga that was lying face down on his stomach. Everyone was tired from their journey yesterday and needed a lot of rest before they ventured out today. Kagome sat up and pulled her yellow back pack aside, which contained a frying pan from her time and food she had brought from Kaede's village. Tiptoeing out, Kagome then decided she would surprise everyone that morning with a fresh and hot cooked meal to keep their spirits up along the journey they had to make. Realizing she had no matches, Kagome decided then she had to light the fire the old fashion way. That was until Kagome figured out there wasn't that much firewood to make a descent fire either. Kagome then struck an idea, she walked over towards Mizuki's tent thinking she would love to help her out. Not realizing in the next few seconds she would be regretting her actions.

"Mizuki I was wondering." Kagome began as she opened the tent.

That was when Mizuki opened her eyes quickly looking at Kagome and then back at the naked man which was sleeping next to her. Kagome's face turned beat red as she stumbled to find words that seemed to be absent from her mind.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry." Kagome almost yelled out as she leaped from the tent.

With her loud voice, Kagome pretty much woken up the entire camp. Kouga came running out wondering if Kagome was alright. Inuyasha came running while trying to keep his pants on.

"Are we under attack?!" He yelled.

Kagura stood by the tent wearing Inuyasha's robes and smiled.

"What's going on here?" Sango asked as she walked out from her tent with Miroku following behind.

"Is something the matter Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"No nothings wrong." Kagome said with her cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

Mizuki started to chuckle as she stood up and pulled on her black silken robe while she then stepped out of the tent.

"I'm sorry Kagome I didn't know you would be up this early." Mizuki began.

That was when two strong and masculine arms pulled Mizuki into his embrace. She smiled and looked up into his warm and inviting amber colored eyes.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha sit boy!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha fell towards the ground.

"Hey what was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled as he rose from his crater only to be dragged back by Kagura just like he was a little child.

"Inuyasha you are not going to be attacking anyone just yet, have you forgotten that Sesshomaru is not our enemy we are fighting?!" Kagura whispered harshly.

Mizuki smiled as she turned to a confused looking Sesshomaru. "These are them. These are my friends that helped me reach my journey to the Western Lands to find you Sesshomaru and they have a favor to ask of you."

"Oh and is that so." Sesshomaru began.

"Yes it is. Sesshomaru we would like it if you could fight along side us against the dark priestess Kikyou." Kagome began. "She's killed Naraku and now she has the Shikon jewel on her side. Will you please help us?"

"This Sesshomaru have no intentions on fighting such meaningless battles." he said.

Kagome stopped and was to confused to answer instead she almost begged. "Sesshomaru please we need your help or the planet will be doomed."

"Silence wench." Sesshomaru commanded as he held up a hand.

"Sesshomaru don't talk to them that way!" Mizuki spoke loudly as she stood up to Sesshomaru in a dominating way.

"Mizuki do not try this one's patience." He began.

"If you don't help them then I will not mate with you." Mizuki began.

Sesshomaru stopped as a low growl escaped from his throat. "Mizuki not now." He began in a warning tone.

"Sesshomaru no." Mizuki spoke in a disapproving tone. "Sesshomaru we have to help them out if we don't then we have no future together no matter what. Look they need you, Rin needs you and so do I. Sesshomaru we have to fight against this evil if we are ever going to want to have a family of our own someday…I cannot raise a child until then or I'll never feel safe." Mizuki began.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A voice cried out.

Everyone turned to see Rin bolting out of Kagome's tent and running into the arms of Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She cried.

"Rin, are you hurt?" He asked.

"No, Rin is fine now but Jaken…" Rin began.

"Rin everything will be fine." Sesshomaru said as he turned his attention back towards everyone.

"Lord Sesshomaru the creature that murdered Jaken…it was so scary." Rin said as Mizuki drew her into her arms.

"She could of died." Sesshomaru thought. "This Sesshomaru will not stand for it, this Sesshomaru cannot let harm come to his family, this Sesshomaru must protect them at all costs necessary."

"Sesshomaru? What is your answer?" Mizuki asked.

Everyone was waiting for the Ice Lord's response when he nodded his head in agreement.

"Pack up because we will be departing for the Western Land's castle right away." He stated coldly.

"Why do we have to go to your castle, not to be rude of course." Miroku asked.

"Because Monk how else are all of you supposed to train and get ready for the final upcoming fight?" Sesshomaru smirked as he turned back towards the tent with Rin following behind him.

Mizuki smiled and turned towards Kagome.

"No problem." She whispered. "I told you things would all work out…didn't I." she winked.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head in agreement with Mizuki… but that didn't stop her worrying for what lied ahead of them. An hour of packing up equipment and fully waking up, everyone was ready to set off towards Sesshomaru's castle. Mizuki trailed along side with Sesshomaru, as both emerged into a total conversation while Rin was at their side. Behind them were Kagome, Kouga and Shippo. In the back of them were Sango, Miroku and next to them were Inuyasha and Kagura. Kagome looked back towards Inuyasha and saw that he was holding in fact Kagura's hand. She smiled and loved knowing that Inuyasha could move on towards finding greater things in live…including a new love. Kouga smirked as he let out a small chuckle while just taking notice to what Kagome's eyes were set upon. Kagome stared back at Kouga and gave a small startled laugh.

"Kagome." Kouga smirked as he shook his head back and forth.

"I'm glad he found someone to actually love him." Kagome smiled.

"That's nothing, the mutt will love anything that moves around with slender curves, legs, and a woman's core he can drive his member into." Kouga smirked.

Kagome shook her head sadly as she listened to the words pour from Kouga's mouth. "Men…is that all they think about?"

"I heard that wolf!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Not all of us." Kouga smirked.

Kagome stared at Kouga hard in the face and muttered. "Yeah right."

"Suit yourself Koi, believe what you want to believe." Kouga said as he gave a small shrug.

Kagome sighed as she saw Mizuki smile back at her. Kagome perked up and smiled back at Mizuki. Mizuki turned and whispered something to Sesshomaru who then nodded his head in agreement. She then looked back towards Kagome and motioned for her to follow her up to the front. Kagome blinked as she then turned to look at Kouga.

"Go ahead it looks like she wants to talk to you." Kouga said.

"It's okay? I won't be gone for long, I promise." Kagome said.

"Go on already I'll be here when you get back." Kouga laughed.

Kagome placed a small kiss on Kouga's cheek and ran up towards the front to join Mizuki. Mizuki smiled as she lead Kagome a little more towards the front so that they were the only ones by each other and talking.

"So how are things going?" Kagome asked. "You know between you and Sesshomaru?" she smiled.

"Never better, I want to thank you again for helping me Kagome…it means a lot for you and your group for allowing me along your journey, not to mention finding my love." Mizuki smiled. "You and your friends have done a great by helping me but it seems like something is troubling you, what's wrong Kagome?"

Kagome fell silent as she took a deep breath. "What isn't wrong?" she asked.

"Kagome…I can sense all the stress, fear, and worry inside your body…its evaporating at a fast rate, what's wrong?" Mizuki asked.

"Everything…" Kagome whispered. "I feel…I feel…scared. Scared like I've never felt before…never since my father passed away…scared to face the world and all of it's horror…I know it sounds weak but…what if we cannot succeed and defeat Kikyou? She's way more powerful then I am, I cannot simply face her with a couple of sacred arrows…she has the Shikon no Tama and Naraku's powers on her side…"

"Kagome don't talk like that neither doubt yourself for that matter! We have to hold on and endure until the final outcome." Mizuki began. "Kagome don't let her intimidate you. You wield a strong power inside your soul, I sensed the very first moment I saw you."

"No…I have no power…the power I once had was from the Shikon no Tama that was once in my body…but when it was cast out from my body…that power was gone…" Kagome spoke.

"No Kagome…I believe you are wrong. True power, great power, doesn't necessarily come from a powerful weapon such as the Shikon no Tama. It's from the person that wields the weapon, how strong their spiritual energy is ready enough to battle the odds against them. Kagome your body may have held the Shikon no Tama and it's powers…that doesn't mean all your strength, courage, bravery, and endurance came from the jewel. Kagome your true power lies hidden asleep inside your body. It needs to be awaken fully and once it happens your find the power needed to defeat this Kikyou!"

"Mizuki…" Kagome whispered. "I don't know if I can…"

"Kagome you cannot give up not now nor ever, if you do then…none of us will have a future to look forward to…" Mizuki trailed off.

Kagome froze inside as she felt tears swell up inside her eyes as she remembered the life force that was ripped away from her body not so long ago. "My baby…" Kagome whispered as she mentally slapped herself in the head. "Stay strong." she thought.

"Kagome we all have to pull together and work as a team. When we arrive at the castle, let me help you and from there we will work together to awaken your hidden power." Mizuki said. "When the times comes, well then take down Kikyou."

"I will not let her win not now not ever…" Kagome growled.

"That's the spirit." Mizuki smiled. "Together we'll all fight!"

Kagome nodded her head as she then turned and started to walk back towards Kouga.

"Are you okay…I sensed…" he began but stopped.

Kagome shook her head and cracked a weak smile. "I'm fine." She said.

"What did you two talk about? I strained to hear but got cut off by Sesshomaru growling at me for spying." Kouga spoke.

Kagome smiled and laughed then explained the situation to Kouga.

"So Mizuki is going to help you train spiritually?" Kouga asked.

Kagome nodded her head. "Yes, once she does and my true hidden powers are awaken…we'll finally be able to take down Kikyou." While emphasizing the last part with vengeance shown in her eyes.

* * *

A couple hours later after finally arriving at the castle gates, everyone was amazed at the castle surroundings. It was a beautiful castle that was surrounded by cherry blossom trees and meadows of flowers which were located towards the east wing of the castle. Kagome smiled as she saw Shippo and Rin run off to play together. It was good Shippo had some company and someone he could actually converse with. Inside the castle they were each shown a room to use escorted by some of Sesshomaru's servants. Each servant gave a short tour of the castle to were the dining hall was located, the gathering hall, and the bath house for example. When everyone was done settling in, Sesshomaru went off towards his study to take care of some matters that needed some attending to. Sango and Kagura went off towards the bath house while Kouga, Inuyasha and Miroku decided to set off in search to find a place to start training. Leaving Kagome and Mizuki all alone, it was the perfect time to start Kagome's training.

"Follow me Kagome." Mizuki informed.

Mizuki and Kagome stepped outside following a path that was marked which would show them the way to a relaxing and peaceful resort to calm the mind.

"Have you ever been here before?" Kagome asked.

Mizuki nodded her head. "Yes….long ago when I was a child and before my people raged out in war towards the Western Lands."

"Oh I'm sorry." Kagome said as she decided to drop the subject.

"No it's alright don't apologize you didn't do anything wrong." Mizuki smiled. "I'm not quite sure how it started and to this day I'm still rather confused about the matter."

"Was your father friends with the Western Lord?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yes they once were friends, good friends to be exact but something drove them apart…I always thought it was over land disputes or something about that but frankly I'm not sure." Mizuki spoke. "I also thought for a second maybe it was my fault for wanting to be with Sesshomaru and disobeying my fathers orders…or…"

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I think I know the reason now….you remember when Rayne was telling you about the ways of our people? How we had to fight to survive and endure from outsiders and such?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes but what does that have to do with?" Kagome started to ask but stopped.

Mizuki's gaze drifted off into the distance and was quiet before she spoke again. "I injured a warrior that came from the Western Lands one day…I didn't mean to and didn't realize it until it was to late. He challenged me and wanted to take me as a mate…I wasn't going to allow him, I told him to head my word and stay away but he was intended to fight me until the very death…" She stopped.

"Mizuki?" Kagome asked.

"I thought he had finally gotten the message and was going to back off but that was until wounded me with his sword…it cut and sailed through my side." Mizuki said as she indicated toward her body like she was remembering the whole event. "I lost it completely because this idiot would not understand I was not about to give up and that's when…my inner demon came out…I felt threatened…I killed him."

"Mizuki it wasn't your fault, none of it was." Kagome argued.

"Was it? Because I didn't follow my fathers orders, because I killed this man…The Western Lands and The Eastern Lands peace treaty broke out into war. All because of my actions…blood was spilt at my hands." Mizuki continued.

"Mizuki listen to me you had to do everything you possibly could to not afford loosing your love Sesshomaru. You couldn't have known that day a Western Lands warrior would come to challenge you and suffer defeat. Mizuki none of this is your fault and you are entitled to every right to choose the man from whom you want to love and spend the rest of your life with. Sacrifices must be made…" Kagome cried as she whispered out the last part.

Mizuki smiled. "And I thought I came here to train you when here you are training in fact me."

"We can train each other." Kagome smiled.

"Yes indeed we can, there is so much out there in the world we don't understand…if we take the moment to sit down and listen to the Earth's atmosphere…you can hear it's secrets…you can hear it in the wind." Mizuki spoke as they finally reached their destination.

Kagome was astonished as she saw the beautiful scenery that lied just ahead of her. She turned to see that they were surrounded by green meadows, cherry blossom trees, hot springs, and a waterfall with tranquil rushing sounds emerging from within. This was a sacred place and a peace of heaven.

"Sit down." Mizuki spoke.

Kagome sat down on one side and Mizuki sat down on the other side.

"Sit up straight and close your eyes…let go of everything…let go of all that bottled pain and allow your inner strength to flow right inside of you. Forget everything right now, forget Kikyou, forget everything that causes you to be in pain, to be mad, grieving, everything just let it go. Focus on the things that make you happy, focus on you friends, family, loved ones." Mizuki spoke.

"Kouga…" Kagome whispered.

"Focus and feel the connection of your soul linked with his." Mizuki continued.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head as she felt all the pleasant times she shared with Kouga return to her now but stopped as she soon remembered the child she couldn't save…their child.

"Kagome don't stop now you are almost their, fight this, move on and forget." Mizuki spoke.

"I cannot forget…It's my fault my baby didn't survive." Kagome cried.

"Kagome its not your fault don't grieve, don't' feel any pain, I know it sounds hard not to but you have to. They're just holding you back Kagome, they are blocking your way and dimming the light for you to follow by making it harder and harder for you to see. Kagome fight it, let all this pain go away, concentrate on only happiness and find that inner light." Mizuki said. "Find the inner light and you'll be able to make everyone pay for hurting you."

Tears were leaking from the corners of Kagome's eyes as she took a deep breathe and felt herself searching throughout her mind and body for the light.

"I hope I only didn't push her to much." Mizuki thought. "But she's got to over come all the obstacles she's can in order to see the light, she's just got to or she'll never make it." "Kagome find your light!" Mizuki yelled out.

* * *

**Kagome's mind... **

Kagome searched deeper and deeper passing throughout old memories that caused her a great deal of suffering and pain towards the past until she saw a new memory. One that wasn't created just yet.

"Mommy." the voice spoke.

Kagome looked to the side and saw a little child that had long black hair and icy sapphire blue. Just like hers…this was her child…

"Mommy." She spoke. "Save yourself and you'll end up saving me…"

Then the little child was gone.

"Mizuki is right…I have to fight!" Kagome thought as she pushed herself to all means and extent to find her inner light. "I'll save you I promise!" she whispered.

Kagome cried out as she raged in war and was in complete battle with herself that seemed like forever until…everything grew dark….very dark.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked aloud.

Kagome walked stumbled into the darkness until a very faint light lit up the room.

"Is that what I've been searching for?" Kagome thought.

"_Yes I am the inner light you've been searching this whole time for Kagome." A voice said from behind._

"Who's there!" Kagome yelled out as she turned around only to face another surprise.

It was her…Kagome gasped as she looked at the woman that stood before her very eyes…it was her, only she was dressed in white celestial robes. She looked very beautiful the way she was embraced into the light.

"_Take my hand Kagome and together we'll merge into one complete power." She spoke._

Kagome didn't take any time to hesitate when she grasped onto the hands that reached out for her own. The woman before her smiled and whispered something to her very ear.

"_Believe in others and they will in return believe in you…remember you are never alone." She spoke._

_With that the dark room began to glow brighter and brighter until there was no darkness but a complete blinding light._

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome." A voice echoed throughout her head.

"Mizuki." Kagome thought as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Mizuki asked as she helped Kagome sit up.

"I think I am now." Kagome smiled. "I found my light."

Mizuki smiled and hugged Kagome. "I knew you could."

With that Kagome and Mizuki continued on for the rest of the day channeling Kagome's new complete power. By starting to train both Kagome's mind and body physically and emotionally.

* * *

"Fool you were supposed to kill the little brat just like the fucken toad!" A voice bellowed out as her eyes flashed red. "Go out and get the job done right."

The creature obeyed Kikyou's direct command and started to set off for the Western Lands.

"For the rest of you, You go to the Northern, you go to the Southern, and you go to the Eastern Lands." Kikyou commanded each creature. "Kill everyone…let no survivors live. Take no mercy…"

With that each creature then set off towards the Northern, Southern, and Eastern Lands.

"That bloody fool Kagome, does she really think she can beat me?" Kikyou laughed wickedly. "In time we'll just see about that and how her new power will battle against mine!"


End file.
